Personas Shattered
by Djinn Crimsora
Summary: Read for yourselves; obsessively DARK and inappropirate for immature audiences. If you cannot stand stories with extreme measures i.e. rape, violence enough to make Freddy Kreuger sick, etc , then this story will NOT be to your liking...
1. Chapter 1

**(**The theater has been retrofitted to have crimson curtains, chairs, aisles, and guide-lights the color of illuminated blood as the carpeting, ceiling, and walls are pure black)

**Hello folks. This is going to be my darkest and most depressing fic, and I plan to make it non-canonical compared to any other fic (set in the original **_**Naruto**_**-verse anyways) I've got out there or in the works, and it's going to be a vastly different story than all the others I've written. **

**Enough chat, on with the story…**

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

"It's broken…"

"Get away from me!"

"It's broken…" he repeated numbly.

"Leave me alone!" she repeated angrily.

"You broke it…" he said, eyes becoming vacant as he started at her unfocused.

"I told you to get out of my sight!" she screamed, her fist rising in anger.

"You've finally broken me…" he said as he slumped to his knees, his eyes never breaking the lock with hers.

"And you've finally lost it!" she yelled as she cocked her fist back, never losing aim as she brought it closer to his face.

"It's only a pile of shards now…" he muttered softly, just before her fist connected with his cheek and sent him flying away.

"And you're nothing but a pile of shards now!" she roared as her fist shook from the blow, before she lowered it back to her side as her legs took her far from the scene.

He lay there for a long time in the rubble of the wall, no one having witnessed the event as everyone stayed away from him all the time. Even in school, he was avoided. He barely got out of the school, and that was just because his teacher had taken pity on him and let him squeak by on a loophole. His teammates didn't care about him, and his new sensei did everything in his power to do the absolute least for him, even when he had supported his team for the advancement exams. He wasn't given any respect, and never had anything but hate, distrust, and loathing from those he encountered.

A red glow formed around his body as his eyes flickered open dully. He sat up, a hand crawling up to cover his chest, blood seeping through the black fabric of his jacket as the source began closing up and swallowing the remaining blood on his arm. "It's gone… All gone…" he muttered, standing up and dusting himself off as the glow began to pulsate.

No one was in the street still as he began trudging his way back to his hovel of an abode. All the while, he muttered the same phrase over and over again, about how 'it's gone, never to be whole again…'. He didn't say anything different after he entered his front door, not bothering to close it as he went further into the disheveled space he lived in and fell face-first into his pillow. He would have continued to lay face down in his pillow and suffocate had something deep within himself forced his arm to move of its own volition and move his face to the side and allow his body to breathe unobstructed.

"**Can't let you kill yourself, Kit,**" a voice unlike the one previously leaving his mouth started. "**Trust me, there's a **_**lot**_** you have to do, and I'll make sure you get someone much more suited to you…**" it finished before leaving his mouth sit still again.

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

Naruto shot out of bed as soon as he heard the first footfall within his apartment.

"Hey Naruto, you rea-" Kakashi started before finding a katana aimed at his throat.

"Fuck, don't startle me like that Kakashi…" Naruto said lowly as he lowered his weapon. "You should remember that I don't take to intruders lightly."

"Well you should get a new door then," Kakashi responded. "Seriously Naruto, you have to get this place back in shape."

"I don't give a flying fuck." The blonde pulled his black pants on over his boxers, followed by his black sleeveless shirt. He grabbed his shoulder harness and strapped it on, sliding his katana into place swiftly before strapping his pouched belt around his waist. "So, what are you doing here?"

The silver-haired jonin pulled a scroll from his vest pocket and tossed it to Naruto. "New mission. The team's been selected for proctor duty in next month's Chunin Selection Exams."

Naruto promptly tossed it back at his sensei. "Sorry, you know I can't."

"Why's that?" he asked, looking at his student curiously.

"Because I'm not a fucking chunin, retard!" Naruto responded furiously. "Neither is that bitch! We aren't qualified to proctor. If anything, we need to _enter_ the exams, but because that little cock-puppet abandoned us, we're a man short!"

"You know very well the council won't allow you to enter the exams again Naruto. After what happened with Gaara in the last exams you were in, on top of the fact that you nearly killed Sak-"

Again, Kakashi was cut short as Naruto's sword point was a mere centimeter from digging into his throat.

"You know _damn_ well her name isn't to be said in my presence," the blonde seethed angrily. "I still refuse to do anything more than guard duty with her!"

His sensei didn't say a word until he put his sword again. "Look, I know you don't like-"

"_Hate_ fits the context better…"

"-Working with her, but you're just going to have to live with it. The Hokage-"

"Fucking drunk. Sometimes I wish I'd never convinced her to come back to the village and take over as Sarutobi's replacement…" the blonde interjected as he absentmindedly fingered the necklace around his neck.

"-may be, however, willing to see about addressing this if you stop being so childish…" Kakashi trailed off, leaving the suggestion hanging in midair.

Naruto pulled a bottle of juice out of his fridge and drank from it quickly before facing his sensei again. "Me, childish? Fuck me! I'm the fucking mature one on the team now!" He took another drink and grabbed a donut from the cupboard, taking a bite out of the jelly-filled pastry. "Shit, you're always reading porn no matter what's going on, and now that bubble-gum cunt thinks she's tough shit just because she's a full-fledged medic. I'm the one carrying out the majority of our fucking missions, I'm the one who brought an alliance with Kusa into being, I'm the one who saved the Kazekage's ass when Akatsuki came for his fucked-up psychotic carcass, and I'm also the one who actually prevented that same nutjob from destroying us during the last exams when Orochimaru attempted an invasion! I'm the fucking last person on our team who needs to grow up!" He scarfed down the rest of the donut and chugged the rest of the juice before tossing the bottle into the sink. "But if that old drunk wants just a bit of lip-service so I can get the fuck on my own in this damned village, I'll just shut up and oblige her this once."

Kakashi looked at his student with a weary eye, never having heard him change his mind so quickly and adversely. "Are you an impostor? What'd you do with the real Naruto?" he asked jokingly, his visible eyebrow rising.

"Don't fuck with me, _sensei_…" Naruto said as he left the busted front door. "Are you coming, or am I making a solo appearance in front of the Lady Drunkage?"

"I'm coming…" Kakashi replied with a sigh, head shaking slightly as he followed the blonde.

Moments later and there came a knock at Tsunade's door. Upon getting the go-ahead to enter, Naruto and Kakashi calmly stepped into the office to find Sakura standing before the large desk, always riddled with stacks and piles and mountains of paperwork, with Tsunade sitting in her large chair with one hand cupping a sake bottle and the other cupping her throbbing head.

"What is it now?" Tsunade asked without lifting her gaze.

"Hello Lady Hokage," Naruto said flatly. "I've come to request a change of assignment."

Upon hearing his voice being so full of restraint and respect, the village leader immediately shot up out of her seat, almost dropping her bottle of alcohol as she used that arm to point accusingly at the ninja behind Sakura. "Who are you? What's your mission? You've seriously blown your undercover mission by taking over Naruto's place and not heard how he treats me!"

Sakura nodded dumbly as she eyed her long-time teammate. She didn't see anything different _physically_ about him, but there was a certain air around him that was making his presence much different than he had been in the last few years.

"Look, I'm here to get something done and out of the way. After that, I'll trash-talk you all you want. But right now, just bare with me, alright?" he asked with a slap to the forehead.

"This better be worth my time brat…" she responded in kind. "What's so important that it's caused you be polite for once? You're not wanting to go after that traitor again, are you?"

"Fuck no! If I go after the Uchiha again, I'm not going to be returning without him, whether it be on his own two feet or merely his head in a sealing scroll is up to him." Naruto held the mission scroll in front of him and opened it up. "It's about this mission. We can't be proctors, simply because we aren't chunin. I've come to request that we get a third member so we can finally take part. After we pass, I'm requesting a change of squad detail."

"The Council feels it would be better for you to be proctors than participate," Tsunade responded flatly. "I can't do anything; ever since the invasion and Sarutobi's death, the Council's had more to do with the shinobi forces than they were meant to. I'm sorry-"

"I could give a flying fuck at a rolling donut about the Council!" Naruto said firmly. "I honestly _don't care_ what they say! You are the _Hokage_! You are _the_ person in charge of the ninja of this village! Either you start fucking acting like the boss and take the reins from them, or you can kiss my ass good bye as I leave the gates!" He pointed a finger at her just as she opened her mouth to retort. "And no, it's not a threat; if you don't start being a real fucking leader, I _promise_ I will leave. And you know just _what_ leaves with me if I go…"

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kakashi both exclaimed simultaneously as Tsunade groaned and covered her face with both hands.

"Fine, fine. But!" Tsunade finally said. She pulled a drawer open and lifted a thin folder out of it and held it up. "You only get this one chance! You will receive the person inside this folder as your teammate, and if you fail to pass the Chunin Exams this time, you agree to _never_ threaten this village like that again and hereby forfeit all rights to further chances of promotion. Do we have a deal?"

Naruto nodded his head as he ignored the glares his 'teammates' were giving him. "I don't have much of a fucking choice any way I look at it. Who's our newest member to the 'pariah' squad going to be?" he asked calmly.

"Someone you yourself have met before Naruto," Tsunade smiled wickedly in response. "In fact, you yourself were the one who brought her to the village…"

Kakashi and Sakura both looked at Naruto and then at Tsunade with ever-shrinking eyes. "You can't mean… _her_?" they asked in unison again.

"Shit, thought she was killed during an ANBU interrogation!" the blonde said excitedly. "I totally forgot about her! Where the hell you been hiding her?"

Tsunade flipped the folder over her desk to have it land in front of Naruto's feet. "Actually, Shizune's been the one keeping her under control all this time. The Special Interrogation squad got everything they could from her during her initial recovery so Shizune's been keeping her occupied with rehab and such in the Hokage Mansion. She's just about ready for active duty now."

Naruto picked up the folder and opened it, seeing a picture of a very pissed-off redhead staring holes into the person having taken the picture. "Heh, just as pissed as the day I brought her through the village gates I see! How recent is this?"

"Fucking bitch took it this morning!" came a new voice from the sliding glass door, an even more pissed-off version of the pictured kunoichi standing in the opening. "I see you're not worse for wear, you fucking blonde tree-rat."

"Good to see you too, Tayuya..." Naruto replied with a dark cheeky grin. "-chan."

"Don't start it here you two!" Tsunade warned. "Tayuya, I see you're on time."

"How couldn't I be? That bitch assistant of yours nearly fucking threw me out of bed and screamed at me twenty minutes ago about this meeting!" Tayuya shot back as she closed the door swiftly behind her. Her hair flopped about in a long braid with her movements, her old Oto attire replaced with a full body mesh-suit, a black tube-top leaving little to the imagination about her ample cleavage and her cargo shorts seemingly loaded to the brim with equipment as her old black sandals remained the same. "So what's the big fucking deal? Not like I've really got anything to do now that I'm off therapy finally." She then caught a flying object Tsunade threw at her, unwrapping it to be a Leaf hitai-ite on a black cloth.

"Congratulations Tayuya, you're officially a genin of Konohagakure," Tsunade said cheerily. "And as for your team, here they are! I was _originally_ going to wait to place you until the next round of squads were formed, but a more… opportune arrangement came up!" she added oh-so-sweetly.

"You _can't be serious!_" Sakura screeched as she pointed at Tayuya, the redhead slipping the cloth around her neck and tying the knot firmly behind her neck. "I've seen the reports! She helped kidnap-"

"Assisted his escape is the _correct_ wording…" Tayuya added as she flipped the pink one off openly.

"-Sasuke-kun! She nearly _killed_ Shikamaru!" Sakura went on angrily.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"Honestly? I think I may lose my job. But it's gotten to the point where I don't think I should be Hokage, shouldn't have been to begin with!" Tsunade said as she threw her hands up in the air. "But this evens things out for your squad, and now Naruto finally gets someone on his team he'll be able to work with _somewhat_. But enough of that; as of now, you three are now registered for the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams, so go and train hard."

"But Lady Hokage-" Sakura started before Tsunade cut her off this time.

"Look, either shut up and deal with it or go chase after your fucking crush for all I care Sakura. The three of you are relieved of missions until after the exams excluding emergency situations. Dismissed!"

Sakura went to speak more, but was forcefully dragged out the Hokage's office with a hand covering her mouth by Kakashi as Naruto and Tayuya held the doors open. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade!" he responded lazily and with a fake smile before the doors blocked his eye contact with the woman they all called leader.

She struggled against her sensei's grip all the way down the stairs until they exited the building. "What was that for, Kakashi-sensei? You can't just let this happen!"

"Look Sakura," Kakashi started, looking out the corner of his eye only to find Naruto and Tayuya sizing each other up with their eyes, mentally sighing in relief that he hadn't heard that slip-up. "It's honestly time that you and Naruto move on. You can't just sit around as genin doing all the first-years' work, and technically the majority of our missions we shouldn't have received due to your rankings. It's past time you two advance to the next level, and now the chance has arrived with Tayuya's assignment to the squad."

"But sensei, why can't we just let things be?" she whined. "We all know we're more than strong enough to be chunin!"

"Just shut the fuck up and suck it in, pinky!" Tayuya snapped as she stepped to the other side of Kakashi. "I don't like being a fucking prisoner of war, but at least I'm rolling with the punches!"

"You shouldn't have been allowed to live after what you did!" Sakura screamed. She pulled a kunai out of her supply pouch and lunged for Tayuya's throat. "DIE!"

Next thing she knew, Sakura was face-to-face with Naruto as Kakashi had grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head.

"Control yourself Sakura!" Kakashi commanded as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "You can't let the actions in the past guide your future decisions!"

Naruto merely stared her dead in the eye as Tayuya smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't act like you're my fucking guard-dog, blondie," the redhead hissed as she stepped around him and got right into the other kunoichi's face. She looked Sakura straight in the eye as she spoke. "Listen here, bitch. I may have helped that little prick get the fuck out of here but I don't really care. What's done is done! You have to live with it just like I've got to live with the fact that shit-face here," jutting a thumb back at Naruto, "decided to bring my broken crippled ass back here instead of just letting me die in peace where the Sand bitch and that shadow-using dickhead leveled an entire forest on top of me."

Sakura fell limp in the jonin's grip at hearing this new tidbit. She landed with a _thud_ after Kakashi released her hair, her eyes slowly traveling to Naruto who now stood to Tayuya's left.

"You… were the one… who brought her here?" she asked dumbly, her eyes almost pleading to him for a negative response.

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest as he gave her an uncaring nod. "Yeah, so I brought her back. I didn't do it for the 'glory of bringing back a prisoner' or to get a bonus in my pay for that fucked-up mission I foolishly requested. I did it purely for the fact that Tayuya and me are so much alike."

Sakura just sat there, looking at him with her eyes now void of all life.

"Naruto, why don't you and Tayuya go train or something?" Kakashi said, quickly catching Sakura's limp body before she smacked her face to the ground in front of her.

"Sure…" he responded. He turned away and started walking. "C'mon Tayuya, let's go someplace else or something."

"Pfft, fine…" the redhead said with disgust. She followed the blonde down the street.

Kakashi waited for them to be out of sight before he hefted Sakura over his shoulder. "Things are going to be very difficult…" he grumbled to himself as he headed towards Sakura's house.

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

"So was that just a pile of shit you spewed back here to Pinky, or were you spilling the truth?" Tayuya asked as the two of them sat down at the Ichiraku Ramen counter.

"I haven't lied to anyone in this village for five years now," Naruto responded flatly as he got Teuchi's attention. "Three pork ramen for me, and…?"

"A chicken ramen if ya got it," Tayuya finished.

"Coming right up, Naruto!" Teuchi replied cheerfully.

"Is he always that cheerful?" the redhead asked bitterly.

Naruto shrugged and leaned forward on his elbows against the counter. "I've gotten used to it; this place is the only one willing to serve me, so I just deal with it."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "You're kidding, right? So all you eat is fucking ramen?"

"Nah, only when I eat outside my pigsty of an apartment. I usually get someone to go grocery shopping for me rather than deal with the looks everyone shoots at me or bothering to use a genjutsu." He handed her a pair of chopsticks before taking his own and snapping them apart as Teuchi returned with their orders. "Given that you've been under Granny Tsunade's care for so long on top of having been a part of that snake-fucker's village, I'm sure you know why I live like this."

Tayuya slurped up a large amount of noodles with her first go at the food. "So you're saying this village in it's fucking entirety hates you for that god-damned burden in your gut eh? That's just fucking retarded."

Naruto looked meekly into his first bowl for a second before commenting. "I honestly just don't fucking care any more. I just want something, _anything_, that's better than bowing down to someone who can't respect me, ya know?"

"Preachin' to the fucking choir," she said through another mouthful of ramen. "Look at my last damned employer!"

"Wonder if he's managed to take the cock-puppet's body yet…" Naruto asked softly at the reminder of Orochimaru. He put his first bowl to the side and immediately dug in on his second, his new teammate pushed her empty bowl away with her chopsticks crossed over the top of it.

"Who knows and who fucking cares? By now, anything's possible with that homo," she said as she put her coins next to her bowl and turned her stool around so she could lean back on her elbows while Naruto continued with his food. "So where to next?"

He swallowed the large mouthful of toppings from his bowl as he thought for a moment. "Up to you really. I don't care where, as long as I don't have to deal with some people…"

"I know, huh?" she snorted. "Say, know where I can find a place of my own? The hag's kicking me out tomorrow, since I'm active-duty now."

"Could always move into the building I'm at," he said as he placed his second bowl on top of the first. "All the other tenants moved out of it during the reconstruction of the village after the invasion. I think it's technically been labeled as 'abandoned' since then, but we should check with the Drunkage first."

"Does the roof leak?"

"Only during the rare three-day rain storm, if you got my kind of luck."

"Rats or other such shit?"

"Not even a fly, thankfully."

"And you said there's just you living there nowadays?"

"Yeah. Not even a hobo or missing-nin from another village lives there."

"Well, then whoopty-fucking-doo, hello neighbor!" the redhead said mockingly. "I don't give a rat's ass about paperwork. If no one's living there, I'll just move right on in. Wanna go get the few things I've got at the hag's mansion when you're done shoveling that down?"

Naruto simply nodded as he chugged down the entire bowl before putting it on the pile, adding his own coins to hers between the four bowls themselves. "Let's head back to her office then. I think she's only gone through two bottles by now."

The two of them headed back to the Hokage Tower just in time to run into Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji coming out of it. Akamaru promptly started barking at Tayuya as she and Naruto came closer, with Kiba's hair almost standing fully on end. Shikamaru merely sighed and dropped his head as Neji's eyes bulged from his Byakugan.

"What the fuck you freaks looking at?" she asked with arms crossed menacingly over her chest.

"You shouldn't be here!" Kiba shouted, pointing a finger at her.

Neji stood his ground as he kept his gaze fixed on her. "Indeed, you should actually be dead by all rights. At the very least-"

Both ninja as well as the nin-ken went silent as Naruto pointed to the redhead's hitai-ite bearing the same symbol as theirs.

"That's gotta be a damn fake!" the Inuzuka heir exclaimed. "No way would Lady Tsunade let someone like _her_ be a ninja of this village!"

Naruto growled as he pushed Kiba almost to the ground with Shikamaru moving willingly. "We don't have time to bicker with you, dog-breath. We have business to deal with."

Tayuya didn't give them a second thought aside from flipping them all off as she followed the blonde inside.

"Shikamaru, I thought you said Temari killed that bitch…" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes.

"I said it _looked_ like Temari's last attack killed her," Shikamaru corrected lazily. "Neither of us were nor are medics so we couldn't tell without actually touching her. And besides, I wasn't about to go poking an enemy kunoichi to see if she's alive, a forest's worth of lumber piled on top of her or not."

The Hyuuga prodigy released his bloodline and shook his head. "When word of this spreads, there's going to be a lot of trouble for whoever brought her back, and even more for the Hokage since she's made her a Leaf nin…"

The three of them plus a flustered Akamaru went on their way to serve their patrol duty while Naruto and Tayuya roughly shoved their way into Tsunade's office.

"Hey Granny!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the door open. "We need just a moment of your time real quick."

"Watch your mouth you little brat!" Tsunade roared from behind her mountains of paperwork.

"Hey kid, are you ever going to come on that training mission with me? You really need to know the things I have to teach you," said the white-haired sage standing in front of the desk. Upon seeing Naruto's companion, the 'professional' façade fell away to his natural one: the _super_-pervert.

He slinked up with his pen and notepad out right up to Tayuya. "Why hello there miss, would you be interested in doing some... _private modeling_?"

Next thing Jiraiya knew, he had a black sandal shoving itself into his sternum and sending him straight out the sliding glass door to the balcony outside the office.

"Nice one…" Naruto said as he watched Jiraiya's body skip over the next few buildings and disappear to the street a half-mile away. "That had to be at least seven skips!"

"While I admit it's impressive, it was still unnecessary for that. But Jiraiya did have it coming…" Tsunade sighed. "Well, since you've managed to interrupt his constant attempts at getting into my pants, I'll look past the disrespect." She stood up and looked at them from over the excessive amount of paperwork. "What do you need, brats?"

"Wait, you're just going to start lumping the two of us in the same category all of a sudden? What the _fuck_?" Tayuya shouted as her right thumb jutted at Naruto. "I've gotta be at least a couple levels above him!"

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at this. "You should look more closely at it, Tayuya. Naruto there is the _only_ person aside from Shizune that I actually treat as human. So if... Nah, I'll just sit back and enjoy the mayhem while you destroy your brain trying to figure it out," she responded with a dismissive hand motion at that idea.

Tayuya glared at the older woman and moved up to get a real answer out of her before Naruto held her arm firmly back.

"Look, we just need the rest of Tayuya's stuff from the Hokage Mansion," he started calmly. "She said you were going to have her find a new place anyways, and that's why we're here. I'm the _only_ person in my apartment building, so she's going to move into one of the vacant units."

"But why? There are a lot of better places, and with someone actually taking care of them too!" the blonde woman retorted. She looked the two of them over. "Well, if you two want it so badly, then I'll just have the place put in your names. You'll be able to do whatever the hell you want with it then. Sound good?"

Tayuya looked at her curiously. "What's the catch… I don't think you'd be willing to just _give_ us an entire apartment building because it's that easy, you're getting something out of it aren't you?"

Tsuade smiled darkly. "Only thing I get out of this is the Council off my back. They've been trying to evict Naruto from that place for years, but now that he'll be co-owner, they can't touch the place!" She moved around the desk and sat against the edge of it as her arms folded under her cleavage, causing it to seem fuller than normal. "Anyways, I'll have the paperwork ready tonight for you two to sign. As of midnight, you two will own that building, and can do _whatever_ you want with it, no limits."

Naruto took this moment to interject. "Does that mean we could completely remodel the place if we felt like it…?"

"If you want, you could tear the entire building down and rebuild it as you want, no questions asked." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card and pen, quickly jotting something down on the card before holding it out to them. "Here, I'll even spot you some remodeling expenses until you two can afford to take care of it on your own."

Tayuya grabbed the card and looked at it. "A bank account number?"

"Yes; just take that to the President of the village's bank a couple blocks south and let him know how much you need and show him that card. Just remember, everything you take out of my account has to be repaid eventually," Tsunade answered sternly.

"We'll keep that in mind!" Naruto called back over his shoulder as he and Tayuya bolted from the office, not wanting her to suddenly say it was all a joke.

Tsunade sadly smiled at their retreating forms. _"I hope you'll finally start going back to the boy I heard so much about from Sarutobi's letters by me doing this Naruto-kun…"_

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

**Hope you've enjoyed this little tidbit as it stands...**

**...Next chapter, prepare yourselves for a very dark and sadistic side of reality...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, was hoping for more of a reaction on this story by now, but then again, what do you expect as not many people see the beauty of NaruTayuya fics?**

**On with the show!**

**[][][][][]**

"So how exactly are we going to remodel this dump?"

"As in 'how do we want it to look' or 'how are we going to do it all ourselves'?"

"Both, dumb-shit."

_Poof!_

"Here's how we're going to do it ourselves!"

"Holy shit… Those are solid clones, aren't they?"

Naruto grinned a large shit-eating grin as all of his fifty clones nodded. "Keystone to my arsenal, since before I became a genin!" he replied cheekily.

"Solves problem number two, but number one-"

"Just a matter of talking and figuring it out!" Naruto cut her off. "So, do you wanna gut the place and just work the interior to our liking, or just do a complete rebuild?"

"That one depends: do we wanna freak out the rest of the neighborhood with your freaky workforce, or do we wanna…" she started, then shook her head quickly. "What am I saying? Fuck the neighbors, let's go entire rebuild!"

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered, echoed loudly by his clones.

"Wanna get started now?" she asked, an evil twinkle in her eye.

Naruto nodded and turned to his clones. "Alright boys, listen up! You'll divide up into five teams, each team taking to a level of the building and scouring it thoroughly for anything we can use! Bring it out into the courtyard and resume! Once each team's cleared out their floor, we begin stage two! GO!"

"What about fixtures and appliances?" one clone asked as the teams dispersed.

"Bring 'em out if you can, if not we'll just worry about dragging 'em out from the rubble later!" Naruto said. He turned to Tayuya as the clones saluted and ran off. "Okay, I gotta clean out my apartment while this goes on. If this place got cleaned out like I think it did, this won't take more than an hour at the very most."

"Shit, this is gonna be fuckloads of fun!" Tayuya said excitedly.

Half an hour later, there stood a mound of various objects sitting in the courtyard of the apartment building, surrounded by a pack of panting clones.

"How much of this crap do you think is worth keeping?" Tayuya asked as she started looking over some of the more presentable furniture. She grabbed a couch arm and yanked it firmly out of the pile, a small end-table following barely missing her head on its way behind her.

"I think we should worry about how we want the new place to look and worry about the other stuff as we go," Naruto answered as he looked at the building.

She set the couch down and came to stand next to the blonde. "Yeah, you're right. So how tall?"

"Four or five stories?"

"I say five, just for shits and giggles, since we're already zoned for it. Do we want each floor to be smaller than the one below it or make each one the same?"

"Tough one; I think the top two should be like half the size, while the bottom three the same size as the current structure. What about number of bedrooms?"

"Top floor will be all bedrooms, mostly just two; I think the fourth should be guest rooms. Third floor?"

"Definitely half bathroom, half dojo. Second floor?"

"Library and storage. Leaving the first floor-"

"-To be entertainment, kitchen, and dining rooms. Agreed?" Tayuya asked, holding her hand out to her teammate.

"Agreed." Naruto firmly shook her hand and looked at the approaching figure from down the street. "And there's the old bat now!"

"I heard that you little runt!" Tsunade called out. She closed the distance and looked at the scene before her. "I see you didn't waste any time on cleaning up. So what do you two little puke-stains plan to do with this place?"

Tayuya turned her head with a smirk on her face. "Complete tear down and make a new building. Pretty damn big, too."

"Five stories in total, fairly nice even though we haven't ironed out the design on paper," Naruto added. He too turned his face to look at the blonde woman. "You have that paperwork for us to sign?"

"Right here," she said as she held up a folder brimming with paperwork. Holding a pen up in her other hand, she held both hands out. "Naruto, you sign where the 'Y' is and you sign where the 'X' is on these papers. Then, as of midnight tonight, you two will officially own this place."

One of Naruto's clones came up and transformed into a podium, Tsunade putting the folder on it and opening it up. Page by page through the folder, Naruto and Tayuya signed accordingly for fifteen minutes until they finally came to the actual deed to the property. Without a second thought, they both signed the deed and backed up.

"Congratulations you two, you're officially a clan of Konohagakure!" Tsunade said with a large grin. As she closed the folder and took her leave, the blonde Hokage called over her shoulder at the two, "I'll go drop these off with Shizune to file into the village records, so no one in the Council can interfere before they become legal in the morning. Your team's been excused from missions to prepare for the exams, so don't spend all your time working on the new house!"

Silence fell over the two of them despite the work the clones continued to perform. Tayuya looked at him dumbly. "Your father… was the god-damned _Yellow Flash?_" she asked loudly, her cohort rubbing his face with both hands and groaning. He was hoping that she had missed that piece about clan laws and such as well as the paper right behind it regarding the inheritance he was going to be receiving upon the filing of the paperwork for their new property.

"Yeah yeah, the bastard was my father. Also the guy who sealed the cock-sucking fox in my gut the day I was born and killed himself in the process. I genuinely don't really care to talk about it," Naruto said as he went over and sat down on the couch Tayuya extracted. "So, wanna get started on the demolition now, or wait until morning?"

"Why wait for things to be 'legal'? It's our place soon enough, so we may as well get started on it," she said while sitting on the other end of the couch. She swung her feet up and laid them on the blonde's lap and reclined against the arm of the couch. "Meanwhile, you can learn to massage my feet."

"You sure about that? The feet just so happen to be the third most sensitive erogenous zone on the female body. You sure you want to be creaming yourself in public?" Naruto asked as he pulled her sandals off and tossed them to the side.

"Oh, believe me shit-stain," she said as she placed her hands behind her head. "If I make a mess because of you, you're gonna be cleaning it up."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her as he began rubbing her feet, the clone brigade beginning the demolition process of the apartment building.

'Be careful. If I make a _real_ mess, you're going to be using that tongue for the cleanup," she remarked sharply, accompanied by shoving her unattended foot's big toe into his nose.

"I'd be careful, sometimes the fox gets hungry," Naruto said, following it up by licking the bottom of her foot as she drew it away. "Mmm, I think Kyuubi likes 'em sweaty." That last comment got him a hard nudge in the throat by her foot as she smiled devilishly at him.

"Hey bosses!" one clone yelled as he jumped down from the roof. "We wanted to know if we're going to try and salvage any of the materials from the existing building for the new estate, or just scrap this one entirely."

"Anything that's damaged, scrap it," Tayuya said. "The only stuff we should try and salvage are the electrical wiring and the pipes, and possibly any doors. Otherwise, have at it!"

"Aye-aye!" The clone saluted backwards and got back to the others, letting them know the orders.

The time flew by, the two genin lounging on the couch as Naruto repeatedly dismissed old clones after so long and replaced them with just as many. It was nearly midnight when the last pieces of the building with thrown onto the pile at the other end of the property, the shattered remains of the manager's office door landing squarely on the top of the pile just as a mob of villagers led by a strange old man approached.

"So it seems that the demon's finally decided to destroy his own home now," came the voice of a raspy man, from the lead figure. "Tell me, Kyuubi-reincarnate, how long do we have to wait before you decide to reignite the flames of destruction you unleashed on our homes nearly eighteen years ago? That way we can properly fight back and _kill_ you this time!"

"Whoever said that just earned themselves a death sentence!" Naruto shouted with closed eyes. "And besides, I didn't _destroy_ my place per se, just…"

"Rebuilding is all," Tayuya finished as she stretched out. "Hey shit-face, what time is it?"

Naruto pulled a watch out of his pouch and looked at it. "Still got a minute, so let's keep them yapping," he answered out loud as he looked at the mob. "So what brings you fuckers here at this time of night?"

"We came because of rumors spreading that you were tearing down an apartment building, what else would draw us out here like this?" came the voice. "You have some nerve destroying an entire _building_ when people were calling it home!"

"I've been the only person living in that rat-hole since Oto and Suna invaded after the last time we hosted the chunin exams! Even the previous owner had left the place to rot. I was still here only because I couldn't get any other place to accept my renter's application," Naruto retorted sharply.

"But that doesn't excuse your actions, brat!" came a new voice from the crowd. Others started rambling on, unilaterally repeating that same statement with some variations here and there.

Naruto and Tayuya both held up a hand, ticking off their fingers as they watched the time on the watch face count down.

"Five," he said.

"Four," Tayuya said with a yawn.

"Three," he said as he stretched an arm.

"Two," she added as they both saw an ANBU appear and come near.

"One," he said as they stood up and he waved at the ANBU agent.

"ZERO!" they both exclaimed as they took a packet of papers from the extended hand of the ANBU agent, whom promptly bowed and disappeared.

"What are you two so excited about?" came the raspy voice from the old leader once more, speaking the thought crossing the minds of all those in the assembled villagers.

Naruto pulled the papers out of the packet and held them to show off the documents as Tayuya pointed to it. "_This _is why we're so happy! You're all now trespassing on privately owned property!"

The leader of the mob limped up, the rest of the others staying still as he closed the distance. "You can't be serious," he groused, holding his hand out. "I don't honestly believe that the Council would allow you to own anything in this village. Those documents have to be forged or stolen!"

"As much as you wish it to be otherwise, I was posted to assure anyone that asked that those documents are authentic and authorized by the Godaime Hokage herself," came a new, strong voice from behind the pile of slag.

"Who are you?" all three next to the couch asked commandingly. The old man took several steps backwards on his wobbly appendages and the genin raised eyebrows as a giant of a man appeared and stepped forward.

He stood almost twice as tall as Tayuya, and almost as broad in the shoulders as she stood. His cleanly-shaved head reflected the rising full moon's light, his mellow skin tone barely visible in the limited light. The clothes he wore were vastly different than anything any of those gauging him had come across: boots with metal plates surrounding the toes and the backs of the heels, his black pants were skin-tight from his bulging muscles with a leather belt six inches wide and studded with rivets held them up; his short-sleeved onyx shirt was stranger still, covered in what looked to be flowing rows of metal rings that seemed like you could barely stick your little finger through them; his wrists were covered in the same kind of metal-covered fabric but this time black, going up from a few inches below his wrist to cover the backs of his hands as a strap crossed his palms to secure them. His entire body seemed to ripple with each movement despite the apparent weight of his clothing. His face seemed to be carved out of stone almost, the only movement anyone could see in it was from his mouth as he spoke and his grey eyes reflected almost no light, a thin scar-like line coming down over his eye sockets from where his hairline should have been down to just above the corners of his mouth.

"Kaz-Kazu-!" the old man stammered as he finally turned around and hobbled as quick as he could from the courtyard. "KAZUMA!"

This single word seemed to resonate with some deeply placed chord in the memories of all the assembled villagers in the mob, all of them wasting no time in vacating the area in such a rush that there had to have been at least a handful of injuries from people literally running over each other.

Naruto and Tayuya turned their combined attention to the massive man after blankly watching the mass exodus of angry villagers. "So… exactly _who_ are you?" he asked as Tayuya plopped back on the couch.

The man chuckled a bit. "I see only those old enough to know are aware of me, but I'm not surprised. I only got to see you briefly the day you were born before your father took you from your mother's arms."

"Yeah yeah, get on with it," Naruto said bluntly as he returned to his place on the couch.

"Sorry. Seems you've also changed from acting like Minato to being more and more like your mother Kushina." The man sighed and bowed. "But please, let me _properly_ introduce myself. My full name is Ishimaru Kazuma. I was actually one of your father's teammates under Jiraiya-sensei almost thirty years ago."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at this information. "Interesting. What brings you here again?"

Kazuma pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt and handed it to the young man. "By your own signatures, you have hired me to act as your proxy and steward for the estates you now own. I will manage the run of the house, as well as the estate Minato left you, and act in your stead in matters regarding the politics of the village and its Council. According to the form, I do this in exchange for room and board in the house, thusly being compensated accordingly."

"So…" Tayuya started, "you're going to basically be our lawyer of sorts?"

"In a sense, yes. I'm also inclined to answer any questions you may have, and to teach you anything you wish I can," Kazuma answered. He went over to the pile of usable furniture and pulled out a sturdy-looking chair and set it down in front of the couch. He quickly sat down as he went on. "You see, Jiraiya-sensei sort of went against the original assignment Sarutobi had given him for shaping our squad. We were originally going to be a light combat and intrusion unit, but the old pervert had something else in mind. We became the first unit completely based around using seals in all ways possible."

The two genin looked at each other for a moment before Tayuya asked another question. "I've heard about shit-brain's father's work, but never heard about an entire _squad_ of sealmasters. What happened to you and the other dumbass on your squad that took you two out of the shitty history books?"

Kazuma smirked. "I knew one of you would ask that. The third member of our squad was killed during the preliminary round before the finals in the chunin exams where Minato had advanced. Her name was Hasano Mayuka, skilled in seals involving the manipulation of all chakra. While Minato was more adept at turning chakra into a weapon on its own without the use of hand signs and using seals to do some insane things, I specialized in using seals and chakra to more intensive uses."

"Really… Like what?" Naruto asked as he relaxed into the couch.

"I'll show you," he responded as he pulled off one of his gloves. "Watch this." They saw a seal on the back of his hand which started glowing a bright orange as he applied some chakra from his other hand to it. A moment later, and his fist seemed to be ablaze with fire. "One of my first seals, the chakra reacts to the specially designed seal and coats my hand in an ethereal flame. Doesn't burn me, or even my clothing. But anything else it touches…" he said.

Kazuma stood up and walked over to the pile of dismantled building materials and irreparable items. Looking back briefly, he pointed at the pile with his covered hand and moved his lit one to his target. He barely touched the broken piece of water pipe but it was more than enough to instantly catch it on fire. He proceeded to make his way around the small mountain, touching various pieces of debris, eventually coming back to where he started.

By this time, the pile was all ablaze with fire, moving up at first but now burning the pile down as time went by. Twenty minutes later, and all that was left of what was once a thirty foot tall pile of building materials was now a three and a half foot tall mound of ashes that was getting smaller and smaller with each breeze spreading them across the courtyard.

"And that's just one of the more simplistic seals I created," Kazuma said as he took his seat again. "Now, I suggest we try and get some sleep while it's still dark. After a small breakfast, we get to work on drawing up actual blueprints for the new house. After that, we go see someone about the materials. Agreed?"

"Might as well, we've got all the time we need off from missions until the exams start up," Tayuya said as she laid her legs out over Naruto's lap again and turned her back to the edge of the couch, using her arm as a pillow.

"See ya both in the morning…" Naruto yawned. He slipped the sheathe off his back from the shoulder harness and slid it in between himself and the arm of the couch, the handle underneath his armpit.

Kazuma grinned slightly as he got off his chair and laid down on his back in the space in front of the couch.

Within moments, all three of them were more or less asleep in the open air, specifically assigned ANBU passing by routinely.

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

Naruto picked up the last of the stuff outside the wall around the estate where his old apartment had once sat. As agreed, the building was five stories tall, with an added basement Kazuma requested for himself. Big difference from the original design and the outcome of two weeks' work was that, instead of the single structure composed of the fourth and fifth floors, there were now two smaller towers running the width of the building at each end that both stood two stories. Atop the one at the southwest end of the house was going to be Tayuya's room with Naruto residing in the northeastern tower as the first level of both were accompanying guest rooms.

"Naruto!"

"Eh?"

The blonde turned his head to the source of the voice before walking through the gated archway. Slowly as always, there was Kakashi, with a solemn-looking Sakura trailing a few feet behind him.

"We've been wondering where the two of you have been the last couple weeks," the jonin said as the two of them stepped up. "I was wondering what all the rumors spreading about the villagers were based on. Now I see what the big hub-bub is about."

Sakura looked up at the giant building, avoiding Naruto's glare directed fully at her.

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade signed the place over to me and Tayuya, and we decided it was best to just tear the apartment down and rebuild from scratch. Would've taken longer without Kazuma's help," Naruto said as he took his armload of boxes through the arch to the front courtyard to the open double-doors.

The cyclops' visible eye twitched. "Did you say… Kazuma?"

"Hello Kakashi!" Kazuma called from the third story roof space. "Coming down!"

His massive form jumped down and landed roughly on the walkway from the building to the gate. He stood up to full height and crossed his arms as Kakashi and Sakura attempted to enter.

"Hello… Kazuma. Haven't seen you in a long time…" the Copycat Ninja said dejectedly. "We need to speak with my other two students, so if you could…"

"I am sorry, but as the steward of this residence, I cannot allow any uninvited persons through," Kazuma said with closed eyes. "You may however stand outside the gate until Naruto or Tayuya affirm that you may enter."

"But it's time that we start team training for the exams," Kakashi started. "It's important that they get used to working as a _team_ before the exams, or there's a fairly low chance they'll pass."

"Just let them by for now, Kaz," Tayuya called from the front door. "We've got enough of the crap settled that we can have guests for a bit."

Kazuma nodded his head over his shoulder at the retreating redhead as he stepped aside. "Through the front door, first door on the right."

Sakura didn't raise her head as she and her sensei quickly passed him and made their way through the threshold of the house and into the designated room.

"Hey guys," Naruto said as he tossed a couple of small pillows on the couch before sitting down in a black fabric-upholstered recliner. "Sorry about the state of the furniture, but I decided to save anything less than fairly damaged rather than fork out the cash for new stuff. Have a seat," he said as he let the old chair out with a groan from both him and the mechanisms. "Damn, probably should oil this thing before too long. Won't be able to stand that sound too much."

"You and your damned recliner!" Tayuya yelled as she took a seat on a crimson lounge couch and flopped her legs on the other cushion. "I still think you should keep the fucking thing in your room."

"Yak yak yak," the blonde responded. "Anyways, what brings you two here? We're still getting our shit settled."

"Naruto, what the hell's going on here? I thought you used to live in an apartment building?" Sakura asked finally. "I know for a fact it used to sit right here too!"

"It's like I said, Tsunade signed the place over to us!" he yelled. "Fuck, is it so hard to believe she actually gave me the fucking place? The last owner abandoned the place after the invasion, and she didn't want to see me on my ass when the Council finally got the apartments torn down!"

"Calm the _fuck_ down, numb-nuts!" Tayuya yelled as she threw a pillow at him and nailed him in the face. "We've got more important things to talk about than that right now!"

"I'll show you whose got numb nuts…" Naruto mumbled as he threw the pillow in a corner.

"Look you two, the exams start in two weeks, and the three of you haven't done any team exercises yet. We need to get some work done and fast," Kakashi said as he leaned forward.

"And what, pray tell, do you have in mind, _sensei_?" Tayuya asked with an eye-roll. "Because honestly, if you don't have anything decent and worthwhile, we're just going to finish up settling the house and get to work with Kazuma until the exams start."

Kazuma came into the room from a concealed door in the back and shut it silently behind him. "Yes Kakashi, what do you have in mind for them? I will not stand in your way as long as you do not pull the same stunts as you did when Naruto was fresh out of the Academy…"

"Actually, I don't think they're ready-" he started before Tayuya cut in.

"Oh cut the fucking bullshit, one-eye!" Tayuya hissed. "I read reports Orochimaru's little spy kept about your team before we invaded! The only reason you think we're not ready is because you fucking hate Naruto and that pink-haired bitch barely had enough chakra to qualify as a genin!"

"Now listen here," Sakura started, her eyes narrowing. "You may have been a big-shot back in Sound, but you're technically only a piss-ant here! I could easily kick your ass just like I used to do to Naruto when he'd ask me out!"

This time it was Sakura who found a pillow colliding with her face from Naruto's direction.

"Don't you _ever_ talk like that again to her, understood?" Naruto growled out, his eyes barely open as he fixed his stare at his long-time teammate.

"I am sorry, but if the two of you are going to produce nothing but conflict within this house, you need to vacate these premises," Kazuma said in his stern voice.

Kakashi sighed and held up his hands. "No need, we'll behave…" He turned his gaze to Sakura and leaned over. "Listen, whatever issues you may have right now need to be set aside for after the exams; we're here to get the three of you at least some training together before they start in two weeks. Or else…"

She didn't like the hint of malevolence in his whisper, accentuated by the shiver going down her spine. "Alright…"

"I would suggest an exercise that Jiraiya-sensei had my squad doing in preparation for the Chunin Selection Exams where Minato advanced to his second rank," Kazuma said as he moved around the couch and pulled apiece of paper from his shirt. "It focuses on extending your own chakra and linking it externally with that of someone else. When used properly, it is stronger than any rope and can last as long as you can hold your chakra. The difficult part of it is getting everyone's chakra more or less 'synced' up."

"You can't be serious!" Kakashi started. "That exercise isn't even done by jonin any more!"

"And why's that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The practice became restricted and eventually banned when some people were unable to perform it properly and ended up paralyzing either themselves or their teammates as they couldn't sync their chakra," Kakashi responded. "It was found that if the sync wasn't exactly perfect, then whoever had the weaker chakra would end up getting basically in a 'chakra prison', where the stronger chakra link wound around the weaker chakra and froze that chakra's circulation. In the end, if the different chakras weren't broken apart, the weaker chakra and it's owner would end up with crippled chakra coils at the very least or possibly even death."

There was silence in the air as this information sank into the minds of the three genin.

"While that is true, if mastered this exercise opens a whole new world of possibilities that will improve their skills and control," Kazuma countered. "These are the instructions for the 'chakra-chain' exercise," he said as he handed the paper to Naruto. "You especially need to be careful when performing this Naruto, as you have the most abundant chakra this village has ever seen. It's going to be the hardest for you to perfect it, so don't be hasty in pursuing this technique."

Naruto took the paper and looked over it closely. "Think the shadow clones can do it safely?"

"Naruto! This isn't something you can just toy around with, it's a serious matter!" Kakashi stated. "I've been lenient with you on your dependence on that forbidden jutsu, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to forbid you from using it any more until you mature and find a better way to go about your shinobi career!"

Again, silence blanketed the room.

The big difference this time however, was the fact that the silence was caused by a massive surge of killer intent from the blonde towards the silver-haired man he was forced to call sensei. Tayuya was shocked to feel this much pressure coming from her housemate like this; Sakura was unable to do anything, hardly able to even breathe from the pressure she was experiencing; Kakashi was stunned and growing afraid, his bladder starting to shrink steadily as the moments passed without the pressure relenting; Kazuma merely sighed and shook his head as he helped Tayuya stand from her couch and get to the farthest wall.

"_What the fuck's going on? Naruto's never shown so much hate, so much disdain for anyone… Not even Sasuke provoked him like this…"_

"_Nar-Naruto? What's going on…?"_

"_Damn, didn't think he was capable of matching that snake-freak… Kinda hot…"_

"_Just like your mother and you've barely learned about her Naruto… Your father would be shitting himself right now if he was here."_

"Would you like to repeat that, _sensei_? I don't think I heard you quite clearly," Naruto said as he clutched the ends of his chair arms. "I thought… you just said you were _forbidding_ me… from using the shadow clone jutsu… A jutsu, which I might add, I learned completely on my own, and was the _only_ thing that saved me from being removed from the ninja student program… Am I wrong?"

Kakashi steeled himself and stood up, taking control over his body once more. "Yes Naruto. As your jonin instructor, I'm saying that you need to find other ways to perform your duties! Constantly relying on a single jutsu to get through all your conflicts is only going to get you killed! You have to find your own signature, a jutsu you make on your own!"

"That's easy for you to say, Kakashi!" Naruto said fiercely as he stood up. "And it's more like the pot calling the fucking kettle black! In your _entire_ fucking career as a shinobi, you've only created one measly little jutsu! And from what I've been told, you couldn't have even mastered it without that damned Sharingan eye from Sasuke's cousin! So if anyone in this room isn't standing on their own two feet as a ninja, it's you! All of your jutsu except for the Chidori you've stolen from anyone and everyone you encounter!"

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura yelled as she stood up. "That's no way to talk to our sensei! Give him more respect, especially for everything he's taught you!"

"Everything he's taught me? That asshole's not taught me a _damn_ thing other than tree-climbing and the purpose of the three-man genin cell! Everything else I do as a ninja I've either had to learn on my own or someone else had to teach me; water-walking was taught to me by Jiraiya of the Sannin, not Kakashi! All this prick ever did 'for the squad' was in fact just him babying that little queer sack of shit Sasuke!" Naruto roared. He seethed with rage as he kept his eyes on the jonin before him while continuing with Sakura. "And then there's what _you_ have done for this fucked up squad, Sakura… You honestly should never have been allowed out of the Academy!"

Sakura looked at him with a giant expression of shock. "What… what are you meaning? I was more qualified than you were! You only passed because Iruka-sensei took pity on you after Mizuki tricked you!"

"Just because you were able to perform those puny fucking jutsu and pass the written exam does _not_ mean you were more qualified than I was! I may not have had the best memory when it came to the damned history books, but knowing all the mundane shit they droned on about during the Academy lectures does absolutely nothing on the battle field for you! You can't expect to be able to knock out or kill your opponent with useless trivia about the Shodaime or Nidaime Hokage! By the time I got out of the Academy, I was already on par with low-level ANBU in this village in chakra reserves and mid-level ANBU in stamina!" His eyes started to flicker in his angered state, but he didn't care: he was in his own house and no one could stop him from letting out all these things he'd been holding in for so long. He wouldn't allow anyone to force him to restrain his true emotions anymore, his deepest and most secured feelings were now coming out and it was time that everything come out now or explode at a very inopportune moment. "And then there was, no _is_¸the matter that you _still_ prefer Sasuke over me! You refuse to believe that he abandoned this village for Orochimaru's claim to give him the power to kill his brother Itachi! You think he's going to just waltz through the village gates , whisk you off your feet and fuck your brains all over the Uchiha compound and rebuild his clan, don't you! Well, don't expect to ever see him alive again!"

Sakura twitched at the accusations, no, the _truth_ he was telling her. She always knew that Sasuke had willingly betrayed the village just for more power, but her inner self was always hoping that he'd return and fulfill her life-long dreams of marrying her and giving her his children.

"With Tayuya and Kazuma-sensei as my witnesses, I will seek out Sasuke and Itachi one day, and _kill_ both of them!" Naruto roared fiercely. "I will bring back their eyes in jars, their heads in bags, and just for you Sakura, I'll even bring back the thing you wanted most of Sasuke: his _cock_! I'll seal it up in a little scroll, the same size as itself, and I'll even include his balls and everything else you need to turn it into a working sex-toy that you can use to fuck yourself to sleep in your pathetic little room in your parents' house, where all the walls are are just massive murals and shrines to Sasuke! You'll use that little thing to ease the pain, fantasizing that every single picture you've got is him, watching you pleasure yourself while you cry out his name in both ecstasy and remorse! You may have his children, but I will make sure that if they develop the Sharingan, they won't survive long enough to even _consider _getting into their first Chunin exams!"_  
_

Sakura sank to her knees in silent terror, the aura the blonde was giving off showing no signs of the old Naruto that merely pranked everyone and was all talk, now replaced by a presence that was all business, no more young playfulness present. To her, it felt as though she was already being pierced in the heart by his plans, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Naruto, if you say any more about doing such things, I will have to report it to the Council," Kakashi started. "If you so much as harm a hair on Sasuke's head, you will be executed for harming a fellow Konoha shinobi. You know it's strictly forbidden!"

"He's no ninja of this village, and you fucking know it! I know for a _fact_ you still have his scarred hitai-ite in your vest pocket over your heart, Kakashi! I know because I wasn't completely in shock when you _finally_ arrived at the Valley of the End after Sasuke impaled me with the jutsu _you _taught him! He quit being a Leaf ninja as soon as he landed that Chidori, and I don't plan on trying to rescue him any more!"

Tayuya and Kazuma had remained silent and statuesque against the wall since they took their spots there, neither of them daring to interfere. The two of them could tell Naruto was barely keeping his emotions in check, and the wrong move could easily level the freshly finished house around their very ears.

Kakashi and Sakura however, were not that intuitive about the situation. Granted, that was partly because of the fact that they were the instigators, but that excuse would only let them slide so far down the blame-ladder.

Kazuma decided to end the stand-off before things got out of hand further than they already were. "I am going to have to ask that you and Sakura leave this estate immediately, Hatake," he said as he stepped forward and placed himself between Naruto and the two guests. "I'm also going to ask that the two of you do not approach the walls of this estate without prior invitation. I do not want to see anything happen that could result in the damage of people or property, let alone the loss of life or limbs."

Kakashi looked at the massive man blocking his view of Naruto. _"Why does it always seem to go downhill with Naruto…?"_ he thought to himself as he let out a sigh. "Fine, if this is how things are going to be then I'm not going to push you any farther Naruto. You and Tayuya can do as you wish, but keep this in the front of your minds: if this team does not make it to the finals _as a whole_, then I'm going to the Council and petitioning that the two of you be removed from active duty."

Without another word, Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder (who was still trembling on the floor from the painfully truthful words Naruto had revealed), both of them vanishing in a swirling cloud of leaves.

Tayuya stepped over to Naruto as Kazuma turned around. The blonde had his eyes closed and his fists were clenching and unclenching, trying to ease the stress slowly from his system. She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder when she came into range,

He finally released the last of the tension he was holding in as his body slumped back into his recliner. "Fucking son of a bitch…" he breathed out.

"I am going to go set up the seals on the walls," Kazuma said as he put the piece of paper from earlier back into his shirt. "I will be back when the security seals are fully functional. Please just relax, Naruto."

"As long as you keep anyone else from bothering us, no problem…" he said lazily.

Tayuya plopped onto the left arm of the recliner and shooed Kazuma off. "Don't worry, he'll calm down. I'll _make sure of it_…"

"All right. I will get to work on dinner after the seals are in place." The giant of a man left the room and exited the house, the two young ninja left to themselves.

"So, when do you want to start the training for the exams?" Tayuya asked finally. She leaned in and laid her back against the blonde's shoulder, her head resting against his left temple.

Naruto let out another sigh. "Probably tomorrow. What should we focus on?"

"I'm tempted to say that chakra restraint technique or whatever it's called exactly, but I think you should teach me the shadow clone jutsu first," Tayuya said as she wriggled around and sunk in more. "I may have been one of Orochimaru's personal guard, but that doesn't mean he did a whole lot to actually teach us anything. He was more worried about us being able to use that fucking cursed seal to it's fullest capacity rather than being able to not rely on it."

"That reminds me…" the blonde said as he reached up with his right hand. He slid his pointer finger into the knot, hooked the end of it around the outer piece of cloth and undid the knot holding her headband to reveal the pale skin of her untarnished neck. "Focus some chakra, I need to see something…"

Wordlessly Tayuya closed her eyes and formed a sphere with her hands and channeled her chakra into them.

Naruto watched as a strange mark appeared on the back of her neck, zigzag lines starting an attempt to spread out but were suddenly stopped by a ring of symbols that surrounded the originating mark.

"Just as I thought; after I brought you into the village and Tsunade hid you away in the Hokage Mansion to recuperate, she had Jiraiya come in during the first round of healing and seal up your curse mark," he said as he traced the jagged lines in the contained area. "Makes a pretty design though…"

"Stop it, that tickles dick-wad!" Tayuya hissed lightly as she wiggled. She let her chakra ebb and crossed her arms. "So, teach me shadow clone?"

Naruto handed her the headband with his right hand. "Sure, then we can just have the clones do the training rather than risk our lives until we're ready to try it ourselves. It's how I've managed to survive so long."

Tayuya turned herself around so that her legs were laying over Naruto's lap and her head sitting next to his, her chest pressed against his left arm. "So let's hear all about your life, up until that fucked up day where the Uchiha prick betrayed this shit-hole," she asked in a soft voice. Her eyes were slightly lidded as she spoke.

Naruto smirked as his left arm lifted her up briefly from the chair as it wound around her back and rested his hand on her left hip. "Might as well, Kazuma could take who knows how long doing those seals…" he said as he adjusted himself in the recliner and leaned it farther back.

With a slight 'eep!' from the resulting 'accidental' movement of his arm pulling her into the recliner next to him, Tayuya made herself more comfortable. "Spill it blondie, before I cut something off."

"Gladly," he responded. "You know everything up to my graduation from the Academy I presume, so I'll start with my first real mission outside the village to Wave…"

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

"Naruto, Tayuya."

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura…"

"Naruto-baka, Tayuya-ama…"

"One-eye, bubblegum bitch."

The two factions of a single genin squad looked at one another as they approached the gates to the Academy, sizing up the other faction as best they could quickly.

Kakashi remained silent as a stone, not wanting to invoke another episode of Naruto's wrath in public. Sakura kept her mouth shut, gripping her fists softly in her black gloves. Neither of them had changed their attire, seeing no reason to do so as they felt fine as they always were; Naruto and Tayuya, however, had completely changed their respective outfits.

Naruto himself had swapped out his black shirt for a covering of the same strange linked rings that Kazuma consistently wore, which also now covered specific places on his pants, mainly over the outside of his hips from the waist down to a few inches above the knee and four inches out all around the knees. He also now wore armbands similar to Kazuma, with small symbols on the palm straps. He still wore the harness for his katana, now with an additional smaller sheathe for his new wakizashi. His hitai-ite also now sat in a new place, strapped around his left bicep.

Just as her housemate had changed his outfit, so had Tayuya. She may have kept her sandals and tube-top, but everything else was different. Her hair now stood up in a high ponytail held in place by her own hitai-ite and her bangs framing her face as a broad choker sat around her neck. In place of her cargo shorts she now wore a scant piece of fabric that could barely be called a miniskirt in black. She now wore gloves that left her fingers bare and ran to mid-bicep, metal plates on the backs of the hands as well as steel bands around the forearms. To finish her outfit off, she also now wore a long sleeveless trench coat that had a high collar and ran down past her knees, numerous inner pockets concealing all the equipment she had without showing any sign of it if she were to sit down.

"Are you ready for this, Pinky?" Tayuya asked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't start," Sakura said defiantly. "Let's just get in there, do this, and get on with it. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go our separate ways again."

"Fine with me. Let's go, Tayuya-chan," Naruto called over his shoulder as he headed inside.

Tayuya merely huffed and caught up to Naruto without giving her other teammate another glance. "If we don't pass this fucking exam, I say we just fucking split," she whispered under her breath.

"I'm not leaving this shit hole, but only because of the fact that we just got the house the way we want it. Plus there's still the matter of my father's estate that I still have to wrangle from that fucking pervert…" Naruto responded just as quietly.

"Geez, you two are _so_ polite, not even waiting for your teammate to catch up before going in!" Sakura growled as she finally caught up to the others. "Can we at least _try_ to act like a team while this is happening?"

"We are, you're the one who never attempted to come and train with us," Tayuya snorted as they stepped through the entrance to the school building. "I don't care about what you and one-eye were doing these last two weeks, but we've been working our asses off almost all day, every day. Right, Naruto-kun?"

Sakura's eye twitched slightly, but she didn't know why at hearing someone showing the worst 'dead-last' in the history of the Academy affection of any sort while she was still alone. _"What the fuck's going on here…?"_ she thought sadly, wishing Sasuke hadn't been targeted by Orochimaru in the first place.

Naruto nodded as he wrapped his arm over the redhead's shoulder as they took to the stairwell and up to the third floor. "Yeah, but we can talk about that during the second stage of the exams, in the forest. Right now, I have a feeling we're going to be meeting up with old 'scar-face' here pretty soon."

The three of them walked right past the crowd of younger genin who were falling for Kotetsu and Izumo's prank at the doorway to the next stairwell, earning many quizzical looks and smirks from the disguised chunin.

As they stepped into the real registration room for the exams, a broad hush covered the occupants inside. Many of the village symbols Naruto spotted were familiar, having interacted with shinobi from almost all the villages by now. Rightfully so, all villages had some story or another at the very least about him as well.

Not many Leaf genin apparently had been approved for this particular round of exams, as he could only spot one other team that had been put together of his old classmates that had yet to pass while their own former teammates had already advanced. One team from Oto was also present somehow, possibly forcing it's way in through tough restrictions handed down by the Lords of the Elemental Nations. Several teams from both Suna and Ame were present, with a good variety of Iwa, Kumo, and Kusa teams thrown in with a few other minute villages who barely had an Academy to begin with.

The only other Konoha squad stepped up to them, their members having not changed much. Hinata, despite having matured quite well physically and possibly just as equally as a shinobi in her own way, was still very much a shy and timid person indicated by her blushing and twiddling her fingers at seeing Naruto's new look, followed by turning her gaze to her toes. Lee was instantly running through his customary greeting and subsequent pleading to Sakura for a date, as Ten-Ten merely took it all in stride as she fiddled with a kunai.

Just as a squad of Suna genin moved to head towards the Konoha genin, there was a small explosion accompanied by a plume of smoke atop the small stage on one side of the room.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we've got quite the gathering for this year's exam…" came Ibiki's voice as the smoke cleared. "As of right now, the door to this room from whence you came will now be locked! Anyone not in here and originally planning to participate in this series of promotion exams is automatically disqualified! You will now turn in your application paperwork in exchange for a numbered ball, where you will take a seat in the next room and **quietly** await further instructions!"

Quietly, each squad moved forward, trading their papers for seat assignments. When Naruto's team finally came up, Ibiki stepped between them and the door to the next room.

"I'm curious as to exactly why you're still alive, let alone wearing one of this village's headbands now," he asked, his eyes focused on Tayuya. "Last I knew, you were supposed to be executed."

"Things seemed to have gone awry with the paperwork then, you scarred-up jackass," Tayuya snorted. "Seems my papers got mixed up with some little puss-weed named Mizuki. So, he got my execution and I got his turn in prison. Got out just last month, and the old lady figured 'why waste good talent?', so here I am now. Get over it or whatever you like."

This elicited a dark snicker from the tokubetsu jonin. "Keep up that attitude, and you just might make it, girlie."

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing pink," the redhead shot back. "Leave that title for Miss Priss behind me. Fucking everyone knows she deserves it." She ended further conversation attempts with the man by pushing her way past him and took her seat, next to one of the Oto kunoichi oddly enough, followed silently by a twitching Sakura who ended up between a Suna puppeteer and Ten-Ten.

Just as Naruto went to move past Ibiki himself, he paused. "So, how'd I do the last time on the written exam?"

Ibiki let out a gruff laugh at the reminder of Naruto's only other attempt at the Chunin Selection Exams, and how he'd left his entire paper blank. "By default, and technicality, you passed. But don't think you're going to be getting away with the same shit twice, dumbass."

"Only way I'd have it, teme," the blonde responded with a grin as he took the last seat in the room, coincidentally between Tayuya and Hinata.

"Alright maggots! Here are the rules for this first portion of the exams!"

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

"Congratulations to those of you still here, you all pass," Ibiki said with a snicker. "For those of you who've never taken this exam in Konoha or have forgotten, the purpose of this first exam was to gauge your ability to gather information effectively and discretely without being caught. But for those of you who _did_ remember, I made one little change…"

Suddenly, there were three poofs of smoke as one of the Suna teams revealed themselves to be Konoha chunin, one of which was the ever-lazy Shikamaru.

"The change was that, whereas last time I had two plants with the answer to the written exam, I had three plants whom all had different answer. None of them had all the correct answer separately, but as a whole set, they had the right answers between them. The trick was to figure out _which_ of their answers were correct." The scarred interrogator pulled out the three rigged exam papers and held them next to each other. "Some of you may have seen it while the rest of you thought otherwise, but the correct answers are the ones that none of the three plants shared. It's too obvious if the right answers are matched between the three. But enough of that: it's time that I get out of the way before your next proctor interrupts me. Again."

Ibiki stepped back and ticked his fingers off to the count of three, at the end of which a lump of tan fabric burst through the window and Anko burst forth, four kunai flying out and hanging a banner corner from each of them.

"Alright you little shit-stains, you're all mine now!" she called out. "Don't keep me waiting; I'll be at the front gate of training ground forty-four, where you're going to take the second part of the exams. Now MOVE!"

Just as suddenly as the strange and obscene woman had appeared, she took her leave via a whirling pile of leaves.

None of the teams wasted what time they had and were all present at the first gate into the Forest of Death within fifteen minutes. All the remaining eighteen teams stood before the booth of which Anko stood on, dividing themselves into groups based on their separate villages. Both of Konoha's squads had passed, along with three Suna, the lone Oto (which made both Anko and Tayuya feel uneasy), three each of Iwa, Kumo, and Kusa, a single Ame team remained.

Anko quickly glanced over the teams and cleared her throat. "Okay you runty little bastards, here's the deal! You will be spending the next five days in this training ground, fighting for your lives against everything in there except possibly your own teammates! The goal is three-fold," she said, holding up three fingers and ticking one off as she continued. "First: you must reach the tower that lies somewhere within the general center of this forest within one-hundred and twenty hours! If you are not at least touching the tower by the time the alarms go off five days from now, your entire team is disqualified, and you then have to find your own way out. Second goal: each team is going to turn in their completed liability waivers in exchange for a scroll, either an 'earth' or a 'heaven' scroll. You must have both a 'heaven' and an 'earth' scroll when you reach the tower to enter! If you lack either or both scrolls when you reach the tower, you will be transported back to your originating starting gate at which point you have to start the trip all over again! And the final goal is this: you are to collect at least three hitai-ite of another village in addition to retaining your own; if you show up to the tower and are lacking the foreign headbands required, you will also be returned to the starting point and forced to start all over! If you arrive and don't have _your own _headband, your team is disqualified!"

"This is going to make things a lot more interesting…" Naruto whispered to Tayuya.

"Hey, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, blondie!" Anko demanded upon spotting Naruto leaning down to his redheaded teammate.

All eyes turned to Naruto, who instantly developed a wicked grin on his face as he spoke back. "Yeah, was just telling my girlfriend that I think we should try and wrangle you into a three-way between the second and third parts of the exams. Whaddya say, want some hot and heavy action later?" he asked as Tayuya teased everyone looking by opening her coat a bit and pulling the center of her tube-top down just enough so that the edge of her nipple was visible.

Anko looked at the two of them evilly as she flipped a kunai at both of them. Just as they caught the weapons, she appeared behind them and stuck her face in between them as her hands wandered over their asses. "I'll deal with you two later, in _private_. But right now," she said as she reappeared on top of the booth, "come and get your waivers! Sign them, and one member from each team come into the booth and trade them for your scroll, which you must hide before leaving the booth!"

Nameless proctors went through the teams and handed everyone a waiver in the span of two minutes. Naruto handed his to Tayuya, and looked at Sakura. "Give your waiver to Tayuya-chan, it'll be easiest if she hangs onto the scroll until the exams start. I've got no place to put the damn thing, and you obviously don't either."

"Whatever…" Sakura responded meekly as she handed the redhead her paperwork.

Not saying anything, Tayuya took her spot in line next to Hinata. She noticed te Hyuuga's ever-present blush grow a bit more intense when she came up, and a thought came to her mind. With a quick glance around, she moved her hand forward and pinched Hinata's ass as she leaned forward. She put her mouth next to the pale girl's ear, whispering: "Come find us in the Forest of Death during the next few days." She then goosed Hinata, two of her fingers sliding forcefully between her ass cheeks through the material of her pants, poking her puckered anus roughly, as she tugged lustfully on her earlobe before she righted herself and stepped back a bit.

Hinata's blush deepened further from the encounter, her mind racing as the line shrank until she was standing in front of Anko inside the booth, handing her team's forms over and taking the scroll. She made sure the outside world couldn't see before she tucked the scroll under her arm gently and undid her belt. Her pants slid silently to the floor as Anko watched in devious delight as the younger kunoichi took out a plastic bag from one of her jacket's inner pockets and put the scroll into it. She pressed the bag completely around the scroll, making sure no other material or air pockets remained, and held it in one hand as her other hand quickly slid to her pussy.

Anko's eyes widened in lust and fascination as Hinata used her free hand to hold her pusy lips open as her other hand moved the scroll into position, and slowly shoved it up her vagina until the bottom end of it was a good two inches up. She moaned as she let her labia loose, the folds of her opening entrapping the object as she stood back up with a pant. Anko marveled at the girl as she watched Hinata create what looked to be a webbing of her chakra and encase the area normally covered by her panties with it, forming a primary layer to keep the scroll from exiting her vagina.

Hinata quickly bent down and grabbed the belt of her pants, pulling them up and refastening them before she stretched a bit. Her face was quite red from the sensations she was getting from the scroll's hiding in her pussy, but she calmed herself down as Anko absentmindedly slipped a hand down under the table.

Hinata bowed before quietly vacating the booth, soon replaced with Tayuya as Anko removed her hand from her skirt.

"Here's my team's forms. What scroll we getting?" the redhead asked as she flipped the papers onto the table, her hand rising up and catching the 'heaven' scroll the tokubetsu jonin tossed in return.

"Tell me, was that blonde rat yanking my chain?" Anko asked flatly.

Tayuya put the scroll in an inner pocket on the left side of her jacket as she replied. "He was merely joking at first, but only about whispering it to me. Don't be surprised if we do track you down after this portion of the exams is over though…"

Anko watched the feisty redhead leave before she could respond, her movements hidden under the long jacket. _"This is going to be quite an experience… Can't wait!"_ she thought to herself as the next genin walked in.

Tayuya rejoined her teammates, who now had the company of one of the chunin proctors already waiting to take them to their gate. "Alright, I got it. Let's go."

"Please follow me; your team will be posted at gate number ten," the chunin said as she led the three of them off.

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

Moments after the departure of their chunin escort, Tayuya pulled out the scroll they were assigned and held it out. "How should we hide this thing?" she asked lazily.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Makes no difference to me. It's more important that we keep our hitai-ite; I'm not going to put up with having to track some puke-bowl down because he somehow got hold of one of ours," he said, pulling his headband off and slid it under his belt.

Not bothering to say anything, Sakura took her red-strapped headband and slid it into her small supply pouch. She looked over at the other kunoichi, who still wore hers in her hair as if it were permanently attached.

"What?" Tayuya asked with a scowl. "Just because you two take 'em off doesn't mean I'm going to. I _dare_ an enemy team to just try and take it…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Sakura said with hands up in defeat. "So how are we going to carry our scroll?"

"I'll just carry it in my coat for the time being, but we should probably switch it up every day in case someone decides to tail us for a while to see which one of us has it," the redhead said as she put the scroll back. "So how are we going to go about getting the stuff we need?"

"I think we should split up, get the headbands first. If we get more scrolls than necessary in the process, then we just have some bartering material if we run into trouble later," Naruto said as he adjusted his sheathes. "You think you can get a hitai-ite or two on your own Sakura?"

A menacing tick mark appeared on her forehead as she clenched her teeth. "I think I'm more than capable taking some snot-nosed genin. I _was_ knocking you around for years, wasn't I?"

"That was until I stopped caring about you as more than a teammate, before I realized I'd never have a place in your heart. After that day… well, you know what happened." Naruto stepped over to Tayuya and leaned down, whispering into her ear: "Go do what you want, I'm going to go 'interrogate' those three kunoichi from Sound before anyone else has a chance to. I need to find out why they're here, because there's no way it's purely because of promotion."

She nodded her head and looked around. "All right, I'm off to go find myself a few things. I'll catch up with the two of you later. Meet back here at midday tomorrow."

"Fine, see you two later," Sakura said with a grunt before taking to the trees and disappearing.

"So who are you going after first?" Naruto asked as he pulled Tayuya into his chest from behind, her firm ass rubbing firmly against his leg.

She grinned as she rubbed herself up and down the blonde's thigh, swinging her left leg over it and bringing his knee, allowing her to straddle him. "I'm off to find me a pale play-toy. I think she's never been taken out of the package, so she's probably still 'cherry'…" she responded huskily.

"Don't wear her out too much so soon remember," Naruto said as he brought his hands around her chest and started kneading her breasts through the thin fabric of her skimpy top. "And don't do anything that'd change that. I want to be the one that completely takes her out of the factory packaging, okay?" He punctuated his point by firmly grasping her nipples through the tube-top and turning them hard, eliciting pained moans of twisted pleasure that increased in their intensity as he torqued them in other directions.

"Hsss, stop that" she angrily hissed as she finally broke the encounter. "Or I'll make you finish what you started!" she scolded, half playfully, half seriously pissed.

Naruto wiggled his zipper before moving out his housemate's swinging range. "You know we'd end up disqualified by default for not making the time limit if we did _that_. Now go on, go have fun! I'll bring back a headband for you if you behave yourself!"

Tayuya stuck her tongue out and pulled both eyelids down with only her middle fingers. "You just go and do whatever it takes to get any info out of those fucking cum-dumpsters from Oto, okay?"

"Oh believe me, they may be empty now, but those dumpsters are going to be _overflowing_ by the time I'm through!" Naruto called out before he took off straight ahead from the gate they had started at.

Tayuya adjusted her jacket quickly before performing a set of three hand signs and opening her right hand to look at her palm. A moment later, an arrow of blue chakra appeared and enlarged itself. It spun rapidly around in circles before instantly slowing down and wagging a little before coming to a complete stop in almost the same direction as Naruto, only off to the right by twenty-two degrees.

"Alright, time to get to work!" she said as she clenched her fist and bounded off via tree branches. _"Good thing I put that marking seal on her ass when I goosed her…"_

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

"Fuck… that last one hurt…" Sakura said as she moved her jaw. She looked down at the squad from Iwa, all three genin either unconscious or almost there from her surprise attack.

She had first spotted them an hour after breaking from the others, the first one standing behind a tree with his teammates on the other side waiting for him. She slid down the tree she stopped on, and silently used the 'tunnel-walker' jutsu to make her unnoticed way to where the other two Iwa genin were. She felt the vibrations of the ground, and when she felt the single genin return to his team before making her entrance the explosive way.

Using the training she'd gotten from Tsunade, Sakura sent a full-force uppercut to the soil between her and her targets and sent the three of them flying in the air as she landed on her feet. She landed strong blows to their sternums as the foolishly rushed her with only kunai.

The entire fight only lasted a few moments, from her first seeing them to her stripping them of their 'earth' scroll as well as two of their headbands.

"Damn amateurs, should've been taught better than to dive headlong into an unknown enemy…" she muttered as she made her way leisurely back towards their agreed meeting spot, her shwag tucked away next to her own headband.

[]=[]=[]=[]=[]

"Well well well, I remember you from the exams a few years back. Kin, wasn't it?"

"Thought you were killed when Sasuke-kun burst your chest wide open with that attack he jacked from that freak jonin you got, blondie."

Naruto dropped from the trees and landed behind the three Oto kunoichi with his katana drawn and pressed lightly against Kin's throat. "Nah, that pencil-dick was never as good a shot as he bragged. And I'm shocked that you seem uninformed of my… _tenant_. So unlike Orochimaru to not fully inform his people of their potential roadblocks. The Sound Five were _fully_ aware of me when they came and aided that bastard in fleeing the village."

"We would be, if it were Lord Orochimaru in charge of Sound still," responded the brunette kunoichi as her hand flexed its grip around her hammer.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked quickly. "Did the damage Sarutobi do to his arms truly prevent him from jumping into another body?"

"Why should we answer your questions? There's only one of you, and three of us," said the hooded kunoichi, her own wakizashi drawn and at the ready.

"I'd be careful with those weapons," came Naruto's voice from behind the two unconstrained kunoichi.

Before they could react, two more Naruto appeared from the canopy above them and knocked the two kunoichi to the ground and pinned them. Each clone performed a matching set of hand signs before placing their hands on the shoulder blades of their captive. Within a split second, both Oto kunoichi were snared in a broad blue blanket of sorts, wrapping them from ankle to shoulder.

"Don't bother struggling, that's pure chakra holding you," the original Naruto stated as they attempted to break out. "It's an adapted chakra exercise I recently learned. Essentially, whoever has the stronger chakra signature can overpower and contain the other chakra as long as it can hold out."

"And don't even think you can generate a fraction of what we can," the first clone said.

The second nodded his head slowly. "Since whoever's now leading your village failed to tell you, we might as well do it now."

"Tell us what? That you're a pea-brained idiot?" the hooded kunoichi snorted, promptly receiving a kick in the head.

Naruto kept his eyes focused on all three kunoichi, his sword still keeping Kin in her place as his other hand started to sift through her straight black hair unconsciously. "I'll give you the revised version: while the history books all say that Namikaze Minato killed the Kyuubi, the truth is he sealed the fucker away into my stomach, his only son. Because my body's been keeping the demon's chakra at bay since just hours after I was born, my coils have done more than just compensate for the massive burden: they've actually started converting the endless source of chakra that the demon fox generates rather than build up a defense chakra barrier. In short, I can _never_ run out of chakra."

The three kunoichi were frozen in fear at hearing this. Sure, they had met Gaara, but what he held was _nothing_ compared to the frightening Nine-Tailed Fox demon, most powerful of the legendary demon guardians.

"Now that I've gotten your full attention, tell me what I want to know, and it'll make things easier on the three of you…" he said, scraping the edge of his sword up and down Kin's throat. "Now, what happened to the snake bastard?"

Kin felt a tingle crawl up her spine. It wasn't because of the delicately sharpened blade grazing her neck, nor from the fact that his hand was starting to fondle her round ass out of view of the four pairs of eyes in front of them. Rather… it was a mix of the two that was starting to make her feel… _turned on_. "After he failed to get Tsunade to try and heal his arms Orochimaru grew frustrated and tried everything he could in order to alleviate his obstacles. He tried everything he could, until only one last option came to his mind."

"Don't tell him any more!" screamed the hooded kunoichi.

Kin ignored the command, preferring not to endanger her life at this point. "His last attempt at saving himself from dying eternally was to have Sasuke learn every single jutsu he had in his library. In one of his scrolls, Sasuke managed to find a jutsu similar to the one Orochimaru used to transfer his soul to another body, this one different only in that he could transfer someone else's soul to another body."

"If that's true, then I take it that Sasuke decided to give the snake the shaft and transfer him into a corpse or something?" Naruto asked, a finger trailing up and down the divide between Kin's ass cheeks.

"Pretty much…" Kin said with a shiver, feeling his finger probing in deeper into her posterior canal. "He used the jutsu to transfer Orochimaru's soul into the body of someone he had originally planned to take. Sasuke put him in the body of Kimimaro."

Naruto looked at the third kunoichi's face, seeing nothing but despair and remorse. "Seems like the snake finally got what he wanted in the end: to possess the last Kaguya for himself. Too bad he didn't get to enjoy himself."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" came the brunette's voice finally. She lifted her face and stared at him fully with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oro-kun didn't deserve to die like that! He deserved to possess the Uchiha and fulfill his dreams of learning every jutsu ever created! He deserved… he deserved so much more…" Her body was racking with sobs, her emotions starting to get the best of her as she relived something she thought she had put behind her.

"Too bad the hebi-teme didn't like women, I think he would've had a _lot_ of fun with you…" the blonde said as he slipped his hand down Kin's cheeks and started rubbing the dip between her legs with two fingers, not caring about hiding his actions from her teammates now. "But I think I'll have some fun after I get one last piece of information from you: with what you've just told me, it sounds like Sasuke's taken over Oto. Is it true?"

Kin could feel her entire body heat up as he fingers rubbed at the entrance to her vagina through the fabric of her clothes, the first few drops of her anticipation were already beginning to dampen her panties from the fear and excitement. "Yes, Sasuke-kun made himself the Otokage, after sealing Orochimaru's soul into Kimimaro's corpse. And he sent us here to find out about the missing Sound Five corpse, Tayuya. But now we've seen she's not a corpse, so he's going to be quite intrigued as to how she's still alive and not being found out for it when he tries to call to her body via the curse mark."

"I think," Naruto started as he put the flat of his katana against her throat and raised the sharp edge to Kin's jaw, "that it's time I stop speaking. Mostly because…" he trailed off.

The two encased kunoichi averted their eyes as Naruto's other hand came around Kin's side and swiftly went for the hem of her pants. Flicking his fingers over the buttons with speed, he let them fall to around her ankles as he then started running his fingers roughly all over her panties. He took his sword away from her throat quickly, nicking her delicate skin just enough to leave a trail of blood trickling down her neck as he licked what dropped on his sword before putting it into his sheathe.

"Actions speak louder than words…" he breathed out into her ear as he licked behind it, his newly freed hand moving down and grabbing her right breast. It felt so soft and supple to the touch, especially since it turned out the kunoichi wasn't wearing a bra. He bounced her tit in his hand a few times before his fingers found her extremely erect nipple trying to tear itself free of the shirt.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Kin moaned loudly, not just from the sensation of her nipple being tugged and toyed with, but also from his first hand poking three fingers under her underwear and running up and down her pussy lips. "Don't… do thaaaat!" she moaned out.

"I think you won't be needing these…" Naruto said, biting down on her earlobe like an animal. He moved his hands to her waist and hooked her panties with his thumbs, quickly taking them down to her pants. He then forced her, one leg at a time, to step out of her clothes. He stood back up and used both hands to massage her breasts now for a short time before looking at her teammates. "Hope you enjoy what you see, ladies. After I've had my time with Kin-_chan_ here, you two get your own time…" came his voice, noticeably different to them but they couldn't place it. Their eyes were fixated in horror, as well as growing lust, as they watched the display before them as their enemy now took a hold of Kin's shirt in between her breasts and tore it apart like it was tissue, her breasts bouncing and jiggling around from the rough release from captivity.

Naruto looked over her shoulder and licked his lips in carnal hunger before he took the knot of her headband and undid it. He pulled her unresisting arms and put them behind her back, her wrists crossing just over the small of her back where he tightly tied them together with the headband.

"_Oh god…"_ she thought to herself as she felt the cold breeze of the early evening air rush over her exposed body. She didn't bother with a futile attempt at hiding her arousal at the situation. Rather, she enjoyed it, and was yearning for what she feared was most assuredly going to happen next. She didn't have to wait long as Naruto knelt down and started his path of lustful destruction towards his end goal with her.

He slowly trailed his tongue from sandal to ass crack on her right leg, before mimicking the same trail on her left leg. When he came back up to her ass, he peeked out from between her legs and saw the other Oto kunoichi had closed their eyes. With a snap of his fingers, a third and fourth clone came out from the canopy and each one knelt next to them. He watched as they tried in vain to keep their eyes shut before the clones took out a small spool of thread and needles. They threaded the needles quickly and began their task.

The two captives screamed in pained anguish as the needles were pulled through their eyelids which the clones had pulled away from their eyes. To ensure the thread didn't snap, they made sure to run the needle an additional two more times through the edge of the skin fold before tightening the thread's grasp. The girls screamed and protested to no avail as the needles were run over the tops of their heads, crossing the backs of them, and ran under the opposite ear as the needle was then threaded through the lower eyelid of the other eye. When they finished tying the threads, the clones repeated this procedure with the other eyelids, the end result being that their eyes were forcibly restrained in the open position.

Naruto paid no attention to the freshly revealed kunoichi's face as he went back to Kin's body as his main point of focus. "If you think their eyes need moisture, feel free to _lubricate_ them as you see fit…" he said before he brought his hands up and parted Kin's firm cheeks. He looked at her amazingly cleaned anal sphincter and took a sniff. "Seems you're not a virgin. I can smell the bleach you use to clean your ass with. Or is it that you just like taking it up the ass and were saving your 'cherry' for Sasuke?"

Kin didn't answer him, her voice failing her as he proceeded to silence any response with his tongue starting to lick at the puckered muscle. She let out moans of pleasure as he ran his tongue all over her ass hole, sometimes even poking it inside just a bit.

"Don't-don't tease me…" she slurred as her legs bucked a little. She felt her juices now pouring out of her vagina and soaking her inner thighs from the excitement; she didn't want it to end so soon, but then again she didn't want to lose her virginity like this, to someone in the forest and that wasn't Sasuke.

"I don't think you're in any shape to give me a command…" Naruto said in a low voice. He stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Kin to her knees in the process. "I think you need to be punished for your insolence…"

With that, the three kunoichi heard a _zzzzp_ as Naruto undid his pants. Kin's eyes bolted open as she felt the tip of something dangerously large poke her ass, and she almost screamed. But just as she opened her mouth to do so, it immediately turned into a moan as her captor's hands pried her tense cheeks apart and she felt the tip of Naruto's massive cock starting to poke at her anal canal. With a shove, the head started the painful process of sinking into her ass, not letting her muscles win the fight as they struggled to block his intrusion.

Kin screamed in agony as the tip of his cock dug into her, breaching the last centimeter to fully encase itself in her colon. Naruto could feel her muscles bulging in their resistance, but he didn't care. Rather, the force exerted fed his sexual fire even more, and in turn he sped up the pace by sinking more of his length into Kin.

She screamed and turned her head every which way as he unrelentingly forced his way into her, She wanted to wrench out of his reach and free her ass from his intrusion, but at the same time, her mind was being overrun with primal ecstasy at the sheer girth of his penis as it sank even farther into her rectum.

"Hope you've been enjoying this so far, Kin-_chan_, because the best is about to **start**!"

Her eyes bolted shut as she let out a shrill cry when Naruto rammed the remaining four inches of his penis straight in with a single thrust. He closed his eyes as he brought Kin closer to his body and started rubbing the front of her abdomen, from crotch to the thin scab drying under her jaw left by his weapon as he enjoyed the feeling of her muscles pulsating around his shaft.

He leaned her forward a bit, pulled himself out an inch and looked down, seeing a mixture of his pre-cum, blood from having violently torn her insides so far, and just a speck of her feces. "Looks like someone's in need of a bathroom. Well, I'll give you something to help it along…" he said as he shoved himself back in fully.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed out, the pain increasing. Her eyes remained shut, despite each of his thrusts bringing more and more pain as he dug further and further into her, the speed increasing gradually at first but picking up as the moments passed.

"Stop this, you monster!" the brunette screamed, the clones standing over her spitting in her eyes to keep them from drying out. Her own tears had long since dried out from the horrible act she was being forced to watch, and her eyes were still hurting from the dehydration. "Stop it, please! We're not here to do anything but gather information! Just stop it!"

"She never did anything to you! Kin doesn't deserve this, none of us do!" screamed the other kunoichi, who Naruto briefly looked at and recognized instantly.

"I'm surprised you actually survived Kakashi's attack, Haku. And here I thought you said you were a boy that morning in the wild flowers…" he said as he started to pound in and out of Kin at a rapid pace, his hands keeping hold of her around the waist in order to intensify his impact. "Gag them until it's their turn, I don't want to deal with their bitching."

The second pair of clones picked up fallen branches, each about two inches in diameter, and forced the branches into their mouths and tied wire tightly behind their heads to keep them from spitting the wood out.

Kin could feel her stomach churning from the constant motion, but the overwhelming pain she had first experienced had long since turned into growing waves of demented pleasure. Her mouth contorted in silent screams as her abdominal muscles suddenly spasmed uncontrollably as she reached an orgasm like none she had ever achieved from masturbation. Her legs began shaking as she panted, but she couldn't enjoy the endorphins running through her system as Naruto's massive prick was still reaming her ass hole even more.

"_I think it's time to finish up and move onto the next invasion point…"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_**You know, I've never been prouder of you than I am at this moment, Kit,"**_ came the Kyuubi's voice in his mind.

The blonde ignored the peanut-gallery comment as he pulled himself completely out of Kin's ass, only to shove back in with unbelievable force and shoot his load the entire way back in.

"…" Kin silently moaned out, feeling the hot cum filling her ass and could feel it seeping out her bleeding sphincter as Naruto slowly pumped her before completely withdrawing.

Despite being gagged, Kin's teammates still attempted to verbally protest the abuse she was just put through. Their eyes were starting to show signs of irritation from the lack of blinking, and the clones around them didn't do anything more than just continue spitting in their eyes every so often.

Kin collapsed as her ass began leaking a mixture of cum, blood, and runny feces down her legs. Her body was exhausted, her stamina completely shot from the rape. She didn't think she could last any more if he didn't leave her be.

Unfortunately for her, Kin wasn't going to be lucky.

"No sleep for the captives yet, Kin-chan!" Naruto said with a wicked smirk. He hoisted her up and turned her around to face him, simultaneously showing the two trapped kunoichi her tortured anus as he steadied her by leaning her over from her waist into his chest, his hands grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them.

The brunette's face contorted as best it could in disgust at seeing Kin's ruptured muscle looking so ravaged. She would have vomited right there if it weren't for the branch in her mouth.

Haku, on the other hand, looked on at the sight of mixed body fluids and physical waste, and surprised the clones over her as a deep red blush covered her cheeks. The clone holding the chakra bonds snickered at the discovery and pointed it out. "Hey boss, looks like one of 'em _likes_ the show now!"

Naruto released Kin's firm cheeks and moved to her hogtied wrists. "Good, then she's going to be next, after I'm done with Kin…" he said darkly as he grasped the kunoichi's wrists. "This is going to hurt… a **lot**!"

Kin was broken out of her heavy-lidded, orgasm-fueled daze from the sudden pain of her arms being yanked upwards by the wrists. Her screams filled the area as there were two loud _snap_s, her shoulders being forced to dislocate as Naruto brought her still-restrained arms to be in front of her at this point.

"There we go!" Naruto said cheekily. Her pulled her hair and caused her to look up into his eyes. "Do you know why I'm doing this to you three?"

"N-no… Naruto-sama…" she said, her face a mix of pain, lust, love and hate.

Naruto smiled down her her briefly before steeling his eyes again. "Simple: as weapons, we're trained to fight, trained to think along the lines that violence, injury, and mortal danger are the only aspects to our industry. But," he said, his penis starting to grow erect again as he brought the kunoichi up against him, "I've found a much more… _enjoyable_ way of getting the job done. Sexual domination."

Kin looked at him quizzically before she felt the tip of his cock move between her legs and poke out under her still leaking ass.

"It's as easy as this: we are trained to expect death at every turn, some so much so that they even grow to want death one day. But we are never prepared for a sexual encounter, never told or instructed how to handle ourselves or our captors, or lovers in what this scenario is turning into now, and come out of the encounter on top. Literally and metaphorically speaking of course."

There was a splash as Kin's anal orifice let loose a large amount of her feces, a generous amount of Naruto's cum covering it and splattering around her sandals when it hit the ground with a wet _splat_.

"Now, you have two choices Kin-chan," Naruto said as he held up two fingers. "One, you can take my monster in your pussy now, risk a very bad series of infections, and then take it down your throat, or two, you can suck me off now, which will also give you a chance to clean me up as much as possible and _then_ lose your hymen barrier to my monster. It's your choice…"

Kin didn't waste a single moment's worth of time in making her choice. She may be losing her coherence, but she instinctively knew what she needed to do at this point.

She dropped to her knees, disregarding the pile of shit between her calves as she knelt down, and started running her tongue up and down and all around his massive shaft.

Naruto snickered at her action and folded his arms over his chest as she worked him up.

"_**My my, aren't we the devious one?"**_ Kyuubi remarked from the cage, an amused tone in its voice.

The blonde again ignored the comment and watched as Kin swallowed everything coating his shaft. She didn't even grimace when she encountered some of her brown waste, instincts telling her to just do it on top of her lust telling her to do it too.

The leader of the Oto squad pulled her head back a few inches and took a good look for the first time at the cock before her. It finally hit her how large it was, nearly a foot in length and almost three inches in diameter, the tip being broader than the surface of her palm. She stared at it, her two eyes in a staring contest with the single eye the head of his cock had.

"Do you need some help there?" Naruto asked, breaking her reverie.

"N-no…" Kin responded softly before closing her eyes and kissing the tip, lightly at first but then she brought her tongue into play as she ran it lightly around his pee-hole. She ran her lips all around the head, eventually moving her lips to surround and engulf it, sucking gently at the large muscle.

She only spent a few moments of servicing Naruto's cock tip before she brought more of the enormous extremity into her mouth, a total of four inches taking up residency inside as she moved her tongue all around it. She painfully brought her hands up, wrapping her hands softly around the base of his shaft and stroked it as she bobbed her head around the other end, working up a steady tempo with her eyes still closed.

"Mmmmm…" Naruto groaned, Kin's mouth working him as if she knew exactly how he liked it. His mind started to hover as she started taking more of his length in her mouth, now working half of it via mouth as the other half by hand.

She abruptly pulled her mouth off his cock and moved her tongue down the underside of his shaft, from under the crown down to the small space between his shaft and his nuts. She trailed back up again with her tongue, moving it in a zig-zag pattern and moving yet again back down, this time lightly nibbling the pulsing blood vessels she felt.

Naruto's face twisted in lust as he felt his balls shriveled from the erotic delight. _"Damn, she's good…"_ he thought as she then sucked his entire sac into her mouth and fondled them with her tongue and sucked on them, one of her hands working him from the base as the other just under the lip of the glans and both hands meeting at the center of his shaft.

Her hands alternated movements and placements while she worked his testicles around her mouth, pulling the sac down and forcing the skin to return to normal as it shriveled more.

Naruto waved a clone over as Kin moved to work him over with her mouth again, her hands moving to fondle his balls now. He whispered into the cone's ear, a nod later and the clone transformed into a medical examination table. "Get on the table, on your back," he commanded, pulling Kin back by the hair.

She silently obeyed the order and promptly laid herself on her back on the cold metal surface of the transformed clone. She shivered in excitement as Naruto moved around the table and loosely tied her down, enough slack in the straps to allow her to struggle and have sufficient movement for certain activities. He tossed the two captive audience members a devilish smirk as he turned the table to the side, making sure the two of them could see the show clearly.

Naruto adjusted her position on the table so that her head was hanging over the edge. She opened her eyes and found his balls hanging right in front of them, her mouth opening slightly. What she didn't realize was that, by doing that, she fell right into his plan, as punctuated by him shoving his cock into her awaiting mouth.

"You'll love this, Haku-_chan_…" Naruto taunted as he saw the blush on her cheeks cover her entire face now, her eyes unmoving as he started working Kin's mouth like a piston.

She made choking noises as she watched his balls come closer and closer as he fucked her mouth, her drool coating his shaft with each thrust. Her arms and legs tensed and relaxed as her body started building the same feeling from when he raped her puckered ass hole, which she suddenly felt growing more intense as he started poking the back of her throat just above the sphincter between her oral cavity and her esophagus.

"Wow, you haven't gagged yet and I'm almost ten inches in. Impressive. Let's see what happens when you take it all, shall we?" he asked tauntingly as he began forcing the last bit of his cock into her throat slowly.

Kin was truly surprised when he pulled out of her throat, although not _completely_ ungrateful for the break. That is, until he placed his hands gently on her lower jaw, rubbing the hinges gently with his middle fingers as his eyes looked down darkly with a slight hint of… _concern?_

"This may not hurt as much as dislocating your shoulders, but it is going to hurt in it's own way…" he said.

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in pain as her brain registered the double _pop_ resonating in the small clearing as Naruto pulled her lower jaw out of joint. She was thankful, however, for his fingers massaging the pain from a raging jolt to a dull throb.

She looked at his throbbing penis with longing eyes, her saliva still coating it generously. "Wleathe… give it… aack…" she pleaded weakly, pointing to his giant member with the tip of her tongue.

"I'd be more than happy to oblige you since you asked so nicely!" Naruto said with devious delight as he lifted her lower jaw up and opened her mouth as wide as possible. The next thing he heard and felt was Kin gurgling as he drove his cock into her hot, drooling mouth straight up to his pubic hair.

His hands wandered from her cheeks, down her throat and finally stopped on her breasts. The twin mounds of fatty tissue were bouncing with his constant thrusting, her nipples making designs in the air as they moved to the pace. He took the hardened nubs between his fingers with a vice-like grip and torqued them harshly which rewarded him with Kin's guttural moans.

The two other bound kunoichi were unable to struggle any further as they watched in abject horror. The sight before them was so unlike anything they had ever witnessed before, and their superiors had been some of the most deranged individuals to grace the ninja world. They were used to injuries, they were used to dismemberment, disemboweling, and even killing someone.

But matters involving sexual control were completely foreign to them, barely even knowing the basics of human conception and how to alleviate their monthly period of inconvenience. It was truly a frightening experience to see, and something they were hoping to not become knowledgeable on in this set of circumstances.

"Here we gooooo! GRAH!" Naruto growled out. He kept his pelvis smashed into Kin's face as he let loose another load of cum down her throat. "Ahh, that was good..." the blonde commented as he withdrew, a trail of semen falling on Kin's face after it broke its cling to the head of his penis.

The kunoichi's moans were filling the small area as she came down from the euphoria she was in. She knew she should have been ashamed of herself, depressed over being violated, angered with the man responsible, but all she was thinking at that time was that her body was yearning for more of his treatment. She wanted, no _needed_, everything he would give to her. She would be sick with herself later, but her carnal urges were overtaking her and she was beginning to lose her mind in the powerful lust-induced state she was slipping into. She attempted to speak, but due to her dislocated jaw bone, everything Kin was trying to say was just coming out as mumbles and drawled blabber.

Naruto smirked darkly, knowing what it was his play thing was trying to say. "You don't have to say a word, Kin-_chan_. Naruto-sama is more than willing to give his slaves _everything_ they want!" Without another word and that smirk still quite evident on his face, the young man moved to the other side of the table so that he was mere inches from Kin's spread legs.

His eyes glittered with a dark glee as he began running his fingers all around Kin's inner thighs, teasing her with feathery touches around her labia before running back up to her knee. He poked in the sensitive spots all along the way from the pit of her knee to the groove of muscles indicating the joining of leg and torso around her genitals. His mind blocked out her whimpers and vocalized requests for a few minutes before he finally saw her body express its true desire for the destructive penetration he was withholding so maliciously from her.

'**Oh my, it would seem that you are already getting the hang of this... If only that blasted toad-summoner were hear to witness...**' the demon inside him commented offhandedly while watching the entire scene unfolding inside Naruto's mindscape.

The blonde, yet again, ignored his tenant as he moved on. Fingers started moving the lips of her labia apart as he knelt down between her legs. Naruto grinned as he held her open with one hand as he slid the index finger of the other in slightly and poked around, noting the amount of juices she was already producing. "My, what sweet-smelling juice you have my dear..." he said after having licked the substance off his finger.

Kin moaned louder than before when he started licking hungrily at her pussy, slurping up her juices as they started coming more freely from her recesses. The pleasure her mind was registering was vastly different than when she would masturbate; her body was reacting so differently to a man's touch than it had to her own fingers, and even more so than when she had first experimented with a prosthetic penis she had stolen and sanitized for a month from Orochimaru after she had been given the rough overview of sex.

She was stuck in her own mix of heaven and hell in her fogging grasp of reality until her nerves finally registered something larger than a finger and sturdier than a tongue beginning to invade her virgin pussy. Her moans increased in volume with each inch that entered into her, her arms and legs struggling against the bindings that had somehow tightened up on her appendages at one point. She stiffled them slightly when she felt a firm prodding at something deep within her, followed by a brief silence eerily covering the area.

Just as suddenly as he had taken her last bit of childish innocence from her, Naruto once more became enthralled with the sensations that Kin's formerly virgin body were providing him. His thrusts picked up the pace of their own volition, something he did not notice nor cared to all that much. Releasing his hostage, the blonde stood back up and slowed down minutely, just enough so as to reach back with his arms and undo the restrains at Kin's ankles before he took back to being hunched over her like a beast eating a fresh kill.

Her moans had steadily turned into screams of pleasure as she reached her first orgasm. Her legs tensed up and wrapped themselves around Naruto's waist, pulling his pulsating cock all the way into her. He still managed to pull a portion of himself out and continue to drill into her despite her ankles having locked themselves together behind his back. It only served to further both their pleasures in the end, as Naruto sped up his pace to a nearly inhuman speed before he reared his head back and let out a roar of satisfaction.

The two other kunoichi, still bound by chakra, gagged by sticks, and forced to watch the horrible event before, watched with unknown curiousity as Naruto pulled his monster from Kin's flowing nether lips. A few moments after he stepped away, there was a _splash_ as a puddle appeared on the floor of the forest consisting of his sperm and Kin's lost virginity. Their attention was snapped away from the reddish-white pool when Naruto knelt down before them with that same smirk on his face.

"So, whose next?"

**[][][][][]**

*Scratches chin in curiuousity*

**Looking back at it now, I truly wish FF.N had a 'MA' rating for their anime section, as that is what this story really needs to be at.**

*Shrugs shoulders*

**Anyway, I guess I should have given any of you queasy/squeamish people more warning about the content of this chapter.**

*Itachi clicks on a megaphone from the ceiling of the theater where he's sweeping the dust off with a push-broom while using chakra to cling*

Itachi: But you gave them more than enough warning in the 'story summary'! It's their own fault if they got offended/sick from reading this chapter, especially if they didn't bother thinking twice when seeing the word 'rape' in there!

*Shrugs again*

**Oh well, their loss. I'll continue to write this tory, just like all my others, with or without fans leaving reviews or staying with me.**

**Until laters guys, have fun and stay away from dark alleys at night!**

**EDIT - When I had Sakura use '-ama' as the end of Tayuya's name at the meet-up just before the exams, it was to be used as some FFN authors have done with her calling Ino '-buta' (pig), whereas '-ama' refers to 'bitch' (if my tad bit of research was correct anyways: **_http:/www(dot)vnutz(dot)com/curse_and_swear/Japanese_**).  
**


	3. CHALLENGE

Okay, this isn't an update as much as it is a challenge to you loyal readers of my stories. No worries to those of you that only have an alert on one of my stories, this is getting posted to all four of them.

**CHALLENGE** -

So here it is folks: I know I've been extremely late in the updates, and it's mostly caused the the infamous bitch of a cousin to Lady Fate and Lady Luck known as Writer's Block. I've got rough ideas of how each of my stories' next chapter is going to go, but I can't just for the life of me decide which one is most important to update first. My idea?

You, the reader, are going to choose which fics I update in what order.

How you ask? Simple.

I'm going to give out a question, and the first four (4) people to give me an acceptable answer will get to decide (based on order of who answer first) which story is updated next.

Based on the collective answers and my thoughts regarding them, this may actually turn into the norm. So here's the question:

--In Sartre's 1943 play _The Flies_ (or _Les Mouches_ in its original language) he retells the Greek myth of Electra. Without plagiarizing (if you don't know what that term means, you need to stop snoozing during class my minion), try to identify and elaborate the correlation between Orestes' actions and Sartre's statement in his lecture entitled "Existentialism is a Humanism" regarding Man's responsiblity over individuality.--

Bonus question: What politically incorrect mannerism did I make in the question above?

_Note that the bonus question does not reward the same as the question, but it will provide a smaller prize based on the request of the winner; note that only one (1) winner is eligible for the bonus question, though it is possible for someone to be one of the four winners for the original question itself as well as the single bonus question winner._

Answers must be submitted in the form of a private message; reviews containing any answers will be disregarded; answers will be accepted upward of two (2) weeks starting immediately after posting this challenge or until at such time as all winners have been announced.

Winners will be contacted and correspondence will commence to figure out rewards. Upon completion of the challenge, the chapter of each story containing this challenge will be deleted and replaced at a later time with the next step of progression in the storyline.


	4. Notices

Attention all loyal readers!

It has been hinted at in today's news update on the front page of the site that FF.N's admin team may be cracking down on content with explicit content relating to highly-detailed depictions of violence & sex. To all of you reading this, you all know that I myself am **_very_**much a part of that group of authors that, if they are indeed sifting through the hundreds of thousands of stories on here to eliminate offenders to the "no content beyond M" policy they made when they revised the site back in '02, will inevitably be banned.

As such, I'm making an account with AFF to backup my stuff - you'll be able to find me under the pen name "Magister_Krims" over there. I'll be working on transferring current projects over there for the next month or so, given the fact that on top of these new developments I'm moving to a new apartment not far from my new college on the 22nd, but that new place is a bit over a hundred miles away. Hence, the two updates I have semi-ready are having to be backburnered yet again (sorry folks!) in order for me to have everything prepped & ready.

Sorry that this isn't an update, but I just needed to let you all know what was going down. Especially as I won't back down, not after all the work I've put into these stories - I refuse to be censored!


End file.
